Serena's Johto Exploits
by SerenaLoverXY
Summary: The sequel to Kalos Sexual Tradition. Follow Serena's exploits as she journeys through the Johto Region with a lot of things are in store for her. Join her as she discovers new Pokemons and places, competes in Contests, makes some new friends and has a whole lot of fun in more ways than one with the people she meets ;)! *Cover image is her new Johto Outfit* PLENTY OF LEMONS!
1. Onwards to Johto! A Shipful of Pleasure

**Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Serena's Johto Exploits which is the sequel to Kalos Sexual Traditions. You may be surprised to find out that I have already written the first chapter so quickly but I just got super excited by this sequel that I could not wait any longer and got to work as soon as I could.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please follow and favorite this story as well as sending in reviews. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Onwards to Johto! A Shipful of Pleasure

The shimmering deep blue ocean glistened in the beautiful sunshine as waves of the blue water crashed against the sides of a large white ferry. The cries of the many Wingulls, Pelippers and other flying types could be heard overhead in the sky as well as the sounds caused by water types as they swam. From time to time the large white ferry would make sound too from its four fog horns while it continued its journey crossing the ocean towards its destination - Johto. The ferry itself was very large and had over 5 decks with each having a number of facilities and attractions keeping its many passengers entertained throughout the journey which began 9 days ago and was scheduled to arrive at Tohjo Falls in 5 days time.

While many passengers especially children were busy outside using the many facilities and having fun, in a certain cabin room two people were about to have fun as well but a different kind.

"So it's a nice view out to the ocean isn't it, erm Serena was it?" asked a man in a deep voice as he turned to his companion who walked up to join him by the window. The man was tall and appeared to be in his mid or late 20s and wore an open buttoned baby blue shirt showing off his six pack as well as wearing a pair of white shorts and black sandals.

Serena approached the window dressed in her new travel outfit which consists of: a navy blue fedora with a golden pokeball symbol at the front with a matching golden headband going around the middle of her fedora, a short grey crop top which only reached halfway up her stomach covering her breasts and some of the top part of her stomach while the rest including her belly button and lower stomach were exposed. She also had two bracelets on her right wrist (which was a present from Ash, as she decided to keep the blue ribbon safe in her bag not wanting to lose or damage it), wore a navy mini skirt reaching just about halfway down her thighs which also had a golden ribbon tied as a bow tie on the side with the rest of the ribbon flowing freely as she finished her look with grey shoes.

As she looked out taking in the spectacular view which was similar to the one she could see from her cabin room but still found it beautiful and replied "Yeah the ocean looks so beautiful. I love it" finishing her sentence whilst glancing up at the tall man next to her.

Serena internally giggled and thought to herself " _I can't believe this is the 5th guy I am going to sleep with since I boarded the ferry 9 days ago. I haven't spent much time in my own cabin_ (smiles) _. But I guess I just love to share a bed... and especially love sex. I am so glad Ash and I agreed to this because I don't know how I would survive an entire journey in a region without sex."_

The man now turned to face Serena and saw that she was still looking at him but now with an expectant look as he eyed her up from head to toe and felt something in his pants swell up, just like when he spotted her an hour ago in one of the boutiques on the ferry and approached her. He regained his composure and said "Well come on take a seat and help yourself to a soda before we get things started."

Serena nodded and went to sit on one of the two couches facing each other and grabbed one of the soda cans before she opened it and drank a bit. The man did the same and sat opposite the honey blonde as he too drank from his soda and asked "Well Serena tell me more about yourself. You said you are a Pokemon performer so what brings you to Johto because I think they are not hosting showcases yet?"

Serena looked at the man opposite her and said "Well Sam, yes I am a Pokemon performer and competed in my home region of Kalos and almost won it too! So in order to win next time I need to get better and practice more and thought Contests would be a good way to do so. Plus I might pick up new things I can work into my performance routines."

Sam nodded understanding what Serena said and so replied "That sounds like a sensible plan and not many 17 year olds would do such a thing. You think like a sensible, mature woman… and besides… you look it too" as his eyes wandered along her body picturing her sitting there with no clothes.

Serena blushed and distracted herself by drinking and said "Well thank you for the compliment, you are making me blush! But you are quite handsome you know. Anyways tell me more about yourself, I mean I didn't even catch your age or what you do when you came and talked to me earlier."

"Well Serena thanks for the compliment. I will re-introduce myself then. My name is Sam and I am 28 years old and work as an engineer for many companies including the Pokemon centres. In my spare time I like to bodybuild too."

Serena had a feeling he did as she stared at his well defined abs and was already having thoughts of the pair having sex which made her slightly wet. Sam could see her stare at his abs which made him hard as he never had been intimate with a teenager since his own teenage days and desired to be inside her small, tight teenage hole immediately and so he said "Come on Serena. Sit on my lap. I know you like my abs you have been staring at them for a while now."

Serena obliged and put her soda down on the table before taking off her shoes and placing her fedora on the table as she walked over and put her legs on either side of his before placing her hands on his shoulders for support, lowering herself down onto his lap as she maintained eye contact with him offering a smile too. As soon as she sat on his lap she could feel his cock press against his pants which were now pressed against her panties and her ass pleasing the honey blonde as she could tell he was quite big. She turned her attention to his muscular abs and began to trace them with her nails while biting her lip at being able to feel such fine defined and developed muscles which made her only more wet. Sam was attracted to her body too and placed his hands on her hips rubbing along their lengths before moving towards her toned stomach and traced it too.

Serena not wanting to wait much longer asked "What do you want to do next?"

"Well I did see you a few days ago making out with a guy and when I returned 10 minutes later you two were still locking lips. I want some of what he got to start things off" said Sam with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Serena on the other hand, blushed and appeared shocked at being watched when she made out with that random guy she met. He insisted they make out somewhere where they would not be seen but yet Sam managed to catch them in the act! Serena thought for a moment " _Maybe that guy saw Sam watching us and that's the reason why he left suddenly when we were done making out. I was so sure he would take me to his cabin or come back to mine but left so quickly. Luckily Ash didn't have any classes in Alola and video chatted with me as I used his molded dildo and he used my molded fleshlight."_

Getting over her initial shock, she calmed down and smiled with half opened eyes and said "Sure thing. I can do that." before leaning up as both pairs of lips began to kiss one another as the man and the honey blonde explored each other's bodies now moving their hands down and up from each other's stomach and abs.

The pair kept kissing and switching the positions of their heads as they lusted for each other with every passing second. Serena's mind was slowly going blank as she felt the very high intensity of Sam's kisses causing her head to spin while her panties became more damp as more of her sweet nectar was being released. Sam could feel her panties soaking and smirked internally saying " _She is so wet already. I better turn it up a notch now"_ as his right hand moved from rubbing her upper thigh upwards over to her stomach then onto the fabric of her crop top as it stopped over her left breast cupping it.

Serena shuddered at feeling her breast being cupped and toyed with which reflected in her kiss as she pressed hard against his upper lip and began sucking on it. This turned on Sam more as he squeezed her breast more tightly causing Serena to momentarily wince in pain. At the same time he shifted and pressed his private region more against her own private region to pleasure the pair more. Feeling his hard cock press against her like that sent shocks of pleasure up Serena's body causing her to break off the kiss as she gasped and stared at Sam who looked at her with a cocky look. Serena playfully looked not too pleased by his arrogance, decided she wanted to get him back and so began to move her hips and grind against his lap while her hands stroked his face. Sam was trying his best to resist her moves but soon gave in as he groaned "Ahh that feels so good Serena. You sure know how to use your body to pleasure guys well."

Serena had a triumphant smile and said "Thanks. You know how to turn a girl on well as well."

Sam was content with the lapdance and would not mind sitting here and enjoy it for the rest of the day but he knew they both wanted more. He wanted to be inside the girl and pleasure her like no other man before him and so without any words, he grabbed her hips and stood up using his large and powerful muscles to keep Serena pressed against him as he walked towards the bed. Once he was by the bed he looked at Serena who did not know what he was going to do next, and smiled before kissing her forehead saying "Come on. Let's get started for real now" as he threw her playfully onto the bed.

Serena landed on her back and looked at Sam with lust written across her face eager to see what he was going to do next as she began to impatiently tug on her skirt desperate to take it off for him. Sam snickered seeing the horny teen rushing to get undressed which made him realise she was still young and not in full control of her hormones unlike the older women he usually slept with. He decided to help her out by placing his hands on her skirt and pulling them off as Serena retracted her hands from her skirt, and rubbed them up along his arms feeling his muscles as she bit her lips again and curled her toes staring at the man she was going to be intimate with.

With her skirt now off, she lay on the bed in her top and white panties making her look innocent and this false perception turned Sam on more as his cock pressed against the tight constraints of his pants. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes and said "You look so innocent. I cannot wait to be inside you Serena."

Serena heard what he said and saw his erect cock press against his pants and so moved her left foot towards the centre of his pants and began to rub the sole of her foot against his cock as she watched Sam's face while sucking her right pointer finger trying to act and appear even more cute and innocent to tease him. Sam sucked in some air as he gasped in pleasure from Serena's foot stimulating his member and was beginning to shake in the knees. Not wanting her to have the upper hand, he placed his right hand on the underside of her left leg which was still rubbing his cock and rubbed her thigh, going as far as touching the fabric of her panties as well. Serena closed her eyes and sucked on her finger hard as she let out an audible "Mmm".

That was all Sam needed to hear as he moved his right hand from her thigh and towards her left ankle and grabbed it before he dropped to his knees and moved his head towards her panties sniffing the sweet aroma of her pussy as he licked the part that covered her folds. Serena began to shake and removed her finger from her mouth and moaned "Ooooh yes Sam. That feels sooo gooood."

After a few minutes he removed his head from her panties covered private region glad he was making the girl feel so good. Wiping his lips to remove his excess saliva and the small amounts of Serena's sweet tasting fluids that soaked and leaked through her panties he stood up and looked at the girl who was panting slightly with her hair now messy from all the shifting and turning she did as Sam pleasured her. Serena from the corner of her eyes saw Sam look at her and offered a smile before raising her legs as she continued to look at him. Sam got the message and nodded as he moved his hands to the hem of her white panties and began to tug on them too like he did previously with her skirt as he guided the garment up her thighs and then down her legs as they passed by her ankles and feet until it was in his hands. Sam brought the panties to his face and took a deep sniff before dropping them on the floor turning back to his companion.

Serena smiled as she lowered her legs again before spreading them displaying her shaven intimate region to the man she had only met like an hour ago, showing him how moist and aroused she was for him. Seeing her small, tight wet hole was driving Sam wild and he wasted no time as he threw off his shirt and began to unbutton his pants while Serena watched in excitement. Her eyes widened when she saw Sam unbutton and drop his pants revealing that he was not wearing any underwear, and instead saw his 7 inch cock as it sprang up from being freed from the constraints of the pants. Seeing his erect cock stand upright as it shook from side to side when Sam kicked his clothes away and approach her, Serena began to drool and released more fluid especially when the man dropped himself gently on top of her followed by him kissing her neck as his cock rubbed against her stomach and the outer folds of her pussy. Serena despite liking him kissing her neck, wanted his cock inside her already and begged "Please Sam. I need your cock inside me. NOW. Please!"

Sam grinned as he kissed her shoulder and said "Sure thing Serena. I want that too."

As he lifted up from her slightly and readjusted himself to penetrate her, Serena placed her hands on his large and muscular chest and asked "Wait, do you have a condom?"

Sam sweatdropped having forgotten to put one on and nervously laughed as he said "Oh right yes. I almost forgot" reaching over to the little bedside table on the right side of the bed.

He opened one of the drawers pulling out a roll of 5 individually wrapped condoms as he ripped the first wrapped condom from the roll with his mouth and placed the remaining four near Serena and said "That should keep up us going for a while don't you agree Serena?"

Serena grinned as she replied "Oh definitely. But if we need more I have some in my cabin as well."

Sam chuckled hearing the honey blonde nymphomaniac say that as he ripped the foil wrapping off and put the condom on before turning to face Serena as he asked "You ready?"

Serena nodded as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms behind his neck to keep him in position, gasping as he slowly entered her. Her gasp was soon silenced when she felt Sam's lips wrap around hers with the honey blonde now turning her attention to return her temporary lover's kiss as she closed her eyes, eager to see how good he was in bed.

* * *

 _6 hours later…_

There was silence except for the snoring from within the cabin as two naked bodies lay on top of each other on the bed. Serena began to stir in her sleep as her ears finally picked up the snoring of Sam. After a few minutes of Serena trying to fidget and move but finding it difficult to do so, she opened her eyes and found Sam's body on top of hers with her head resting against his neck and her chin against his left shoulder. Serena groaned as the many hours of sex with Sam flashed before her making her smile as she unwrapped her arms from his back before rubbing his back as she tried to gently shift him to her side to give her more space and to stop having the weight of his body pressing against her own before it started to hurt. As she unwrapped her hands and moved her left hand over the bed, it brushed past one of the tied up condoms which she picked up reminding herself of how impressive Sam was at being able to repeatedly cum with her. She looked over the bedside table on his side and saw that it was 7pm after which she scanned for anymore condoms on the bed and saw there were two more which made her think about where the other two had gone.

With a few more gentle pushes Sam's body rolled off hers and landed next to her which caused him to stir in his sleep too. Serena frowned feeling bad about almost waking him up after all the pleasure he had given her. Waiting a few seconds to make sure he went back to sleep, she shifted her feet to the side of the bed and stood up when she felt something soft and squishy. The honey blonde looked down and saw she had stepped onto one of the missing condoms but unlike the three on the bed this one was not tied as she felt some of the now cold, dry cum coat the sole of her right foot. Serena sighed before reaching over to the bedside table on her side of the bed and grabbed some tissues wiping her sole clean. She figured she could repay Sam by cleaning up their mess and picked up the leaking condom and the ones on the bed and headed towards the bin. As she approached it she spotted the other missing condom near the table by the couches, remembering how they did it doggystyle on it earlier which made her blush as she threw away the condoms. Serena turned towards the bed and saw her clothes all over the place, some near the door of the cabin, some near the bed and her bra still on the bed itself as she collected them all and got dressed.

As she was getting dressed Sam woke up and turned to Serena as she was putting on her shoes and asked "Leaving so soon?".

Serena turned to the man on the bed and said "Yeah and besides it is getting late and there is this seafood restaurant on the 4th deck that I want to try. You want to come with me?"

Sam smiled at the offer but declined saying "No thanks Serena enjoy the restaurant. I am still a bit tired from our fun and think I am just going to lie in bed and maybe order room service. I haven't had this much fun in a really long time. How about you?"

Serena agreed saying "Yeah I had lots of fun with you. Well I better be off now, see you around Sam!"

Sam turned to lie on his back and faced Serena as he said "Yeah Serena. Take care in Johto and make sure to continue to have fun. But before you go can I ask for one more final kiss?"

Serena who had just fixed her fedora on top of her head approached Sam and wrapped her arms around the back of his head and leaned down capturing his lips while his hands cupped her breasts again as the pair began to kiss. The pair kissed for a good 3 minutes before Serena from the corner of her eyes saw that it was now 7:30pm making her lean back up and offered a final smile to Sam and said "OK though I wouldn't mind hanging around to kiss you for a bit longer I really have to go now and take a shower before going to the restaurant. The restaurant gets really busy around this time."

Sam dropped his head back onto the bed and sighed in delight as Serena left feeling really good after the whole encounter with the teenage girl as he smiled falling asleep once again.

Serena also felt happy and regenerated after the sex and nap as she made her way towards her cabin as she thought to herself " _OK that was reeeaaalllly good fun with Sam but now I am definitely hungry. I do hope there is a table free at the seafood restaurant… I didn't get one the other day. Ooh I also need to call Ash later and see how he is doing at the school in Alola."_

As she reached the entrance of her cabin and entered it, Serena sighed in contentment as she said out loud to herself "Yep Johto sure is going to be a lot of fun. I can't wait!".

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter of Serena's Johto Exploits and we can see that she has not been holding back from sexual stuff since she set off! But what else would we expect from our favorite nymphomaniac Performer right? ;)**

 **So how did you guys find this chapter? I promise the lemons will be back to the usual detailed and long versions from the next chapter onwards. I just wanted to show you guys how sex driven Serena is in this chapter.**

 **I am looking forward to your opinions and hope to see you guys again in the next chapter!**


	2. A Rock Hard Reunion (Part 1)

**Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter in the sequel after a busy festive holiday period. I hope you all had a good time too!**

 **Well anyway let's go into the next chapter. It was initially meant to be one reunion chapter but I got carried away with the flashback so this will appear in two parts because there are two flashbacks ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters to do with the show or the company at all. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Rock Hard Reunion (Part 1)

"So how was your day at the Pokemon school Ashy? Anything interesting happen today?" asked Serena as she lay on her bed inside her cabin dressed in only her pink bra and panties with her tablet facing her displaying Ash's face on the screen to her.

"Nothing much happened Serena. Just usual boring school work...it's so boooring" moaned Ash as he gently rested his head on the table to show how bored he was to his girlfriend.

Serena giggled at his actions before she said teasingly "It must be really tough on you. I know how much you hate being in the school instead of exploring the region but if those are the rules…".

Ash puffed his cheeks saying in a fake hurt voice "Hey no fair! You are my girlfriend Serena which means you should be supporting and making me feel better. Not tease me about it!".

"Ha ha ha you know I'm only messing with you silly. But you said you had almost finished everything and would be able to go explore the region soon" said Serena as she tried her hardest not to burst out laughing at the way her boyfriend was acting.

Ash on the other hand started laughing and it took him a while to calm down as he replied while wiping a tear from his left eye "You always know how to make me feel better Serena. I love you.".

Hearing Ash say that really touched her heart and she began to blush slightly as she said "Like you said Ashy. I am your girlfriend so I have to make sure you always feel better. I love you too.".

Wanting to know more about what his girlfriend had planned for her day he asked "So straw hat girl how is the journey by ferry? Everything alright?"

Serena eagerly began to describe the size and the many decks of the ferry to Ash before talking about how it took her a day to get used to being on a ferry because of the side to side rocking. When she mentioned that she was fine and that everything was alright she blushed a bit which Ash picked up on. Seeing her like that and having an idea of what the reason was he smirked at her and moved his eyebrows suggestively as he asked teasingly "Oh yeah Serena? You are blushing so I bet everything is _more_ than alright and you are well taken care of. I wonder _why_ that is? Hmmm…".

Serena's blush deepened as she gasped before firing back "Hey! I bet you are taking _gooood_ care of yourself too Mr Pokemon Master. I remember you saying that you and your friend Mellow got quite cosy on the night when you first arrived at the school.".

Ash briefly thought back to that night when Mellow brought him to his new room and how after the tour she pushed him on his bed and straddled him before things escalated that night. Snapping out of his thoughts he said "OK fine I will stop teasing you. So anything planned for today?"

Serena thought about the question since she had not planned anything. She looked over to the clock in her cabin and saw it was 11:30 am and so thought about getting lunch soon. But soon her eyes caught the window on her cabin and she looked out seeing the bright blue sky and the sun shining brightly with no clouds in sight which helped her come up with an idea. She turned to face Ash on her tablet device again and said "The weather looks so beautiful Ash. I might go and do some sunbathing. There is a large pool area on deck 7 which would be perfect for this."

Ash nodded and said "Yeah that sounds like fun. Wish I could do the same but I still have a ton of homework to do for tomorrow. Plus Lillie asked me to come over saying she needed help with something. Ooh that reminds me Serena I still need to go and get supper!"

Serena thought about what Ash said, replying "OK Ash seems like you have a lot to do. I will call you maybe later if you are still up, if not I will tomorrow! Please look after yourself and Pikachu of course and I love you".

Ash waved at her and said "I will Serena. Take care of yourself too and I love you too. Call you later!" as the couple ended their call.

Serena continued to lay in bed thinking about the video call and missing having Ash around her. She grabbed the pillow beside her and hugged it tight saying "I miss you Ash. But I'm glad to see you all fine and taking care of yourself."

The honey blonde remained in her cabin as she continued to hug the pillow for another 30 minutes before finally unwrapping her arms. She sat up on the bed and turned towards her bag thinking to herself " _I hope I packed my new bikini"_ before she got off the bed and began to unzip her bag as she rummaged through it. Tossing behind everything that was inside the bag she eventually found her bikini - a sexy deep dark red two piece bikini with pink floral patterns. Glad she had remembered to pack it, she quickly returned her other clothes back into her bag before stripping out of her bra and panties as she eagerly changed into her bikini. Serena was looking forward to sunbathing and enjoying the good weather and so she grabbed her sunglasses and headed out so quickly that she forgot to put her pink bra and panties into the laundry basket as they lay scattered on the dark green carpeted floor.

* * *

 _10 minutes later…_

"Ahh this is perfect" sighed a content Serena as she lay lazily on the white deck chair soaking in the sun rays as she continued to smile in utter bliss.

As she lay there she recalled the many looks she got as she made her way from deck 3 where her cabin was, all the way to here on deck 7. Even though she was wearing her sunglasses she could tell that many of the guys were staring at her with lust in their eyes which she enjoyed and felt happy about being able to make guys act like that. But the honey blonde also received angry and jealous stares from most of the girls especially those with their boyfriends and husbands that were too busy appreciating her body and not paying attention to their partner. However Serena managed to ignore those looks and continued to make her way up the decks by stairs.

The honey blonde was enjoying her time out by the pool area and catching some rays when 15 minutes later suddenly a large shadow loomed over her. Puzzled by this, Serena pushed her sunglasses up to her hair before an audible gasp escaped from her mouth as she saw who the person in front of her was. Her left hand reached up to her mouth and covered it briefly before she spoke in a happy but surprised tone "How…? What are you…? Oh my gosh how have you been? But what are you doing on this ferry Grant!?".

Grant who wore a grey vest and had his hands in his hands inside the pockets of his khaki swimming shorts, closed his eyes and smiled at the girl simply saying "It's good to see you again Serena".

Serena continued to smile brightly at seeing an old face again and stood up from her chair stepping forward to hug the man in front of her. Grant chuckled at this before removing his hands from his pockets and wrapping them around her as he hugged her back. They soon separated from their hug with Serena still having her hands on his arms as she looked up at the Cyllage Gym leader in front of her. Grant looked down at her and smiled saying "Guess someone is happy to see me. How have you been since you and the rest of your gang saw me last?".

"I've been good Grant. A lot has happened after we left Cyllage City and after the League, I would be happy to tell you all about it. But you still haven't answered my question Grant, what are you doing on this ferry? Don't you have challengers waiting for you back at the Gym?" asked Serena.

Grant looked around but since there was no place to sit and chat he thought of another place and said "Hey how about we go down to the lounge area and we can sit and catch up there. How does that sound Serena?".

Serena nodded her head and finally removed her hands from Grant's muscular arms as he turned around and led the way towards the lounge area. The pair managed to find a more private area of the lounge and sat down facing each other as Grant asked "So tell me Serena how are things since we last met?"

Serena leaned forward and said "I've been good Grant. After the whole Team Flare incident we decided to tour Kalos one more time quickly before Ash had to leave for Kanto."

Grant listened intently but he too leaned forward and quickly looked left and right and seeing that no one was near them whispered "I meant the other thing. You know… after you _last came to see_ _me_ before you guys left Lumiose again. Had any luck with Ash? Or any other guy for that matter?".

Serena instantly blushed when Grant mentioned about the last time they met up secretly at night which was the night after the Team Flare incident in Lumiose. The blushing teen thought back to THAT night " _How could I forget that night. It was the night when I almost lost control and had sex for the first time and that with Grant too and not my Ashy. I mean we only agreed to meet up and repeat what we did when we first secretly met up in Cyllage City. But seeing… seeing his big cock again made me so hot and horny. It's still the biggest I've seen and played with. But now….. now things are different. I mean I lost my virginity to my Ash and we made the agreement and maybe…. maybe this time I can go all the way with Grant. Just thinking about that night and how his big cock rubbed and felt agai-"_.

"Hello? Serena hey what's wrong? You have gotten quiet all of a sudden" asked Grant as he waved a hand in front of her face.

Serena shook her head blinking her eyes as she shook of the memory and looked at the man sitting in front of her and said "Oh it's nothing Grant. I was just thinking…" as she waved her hands to convince him that nothing was wrong.

Grant did not want to press her further and so repeated his question "Well Serena? Had any luck with Ash?"

Serena took a deep breath and decided she would tell him everything that had happened from how she managed to get Clemont to help her, to how she finally confessed to Ash and that he felt the same and to how they lost their virginities to each other. After that Serena talked about what she and Ash agreed upon to finish her story saying "So yeah that's it Grant. Now Ash and I are in a relationship but we have this agreement to help control our libido while we travel separately."

Grant was happy for Serena as he listened to the story knowing how much she must have loved Ash especially after still denying him from taking her virginity when they last met up even though they were very aroused and close to losing control over their urges. He never questioned Serena's morality for doing the sort of things she did with him on the two nights they met but hearing the happiness in her voice when talking about being in a relationship with Ash made him happy for his friend. But at the same time another part of his brain and body began to think about the last thing the honey blonde talked about - the agreement. That combined with seeing her in her bikini and the memories of their last two encounters flooding into his mind, got him excited filling his mind with multiple ideas and fantasies. He also knew he did not have to beat around the bush with the honey blonde because of their shared sexual history and so quickly put his thoughts into words saying "Hey Serena that last part got me interested. I remember how good you made me feel in the past and I also remember you praising me and especially your little friend here." as he pointed to the bulge in his pants, before continuing "how about it Serena? We can take it up a level now that you finally lost your virginity to the boyfriend. There is nothing to stop us now.".

Serena listened to what Grant said and had to admit the idea sounded great as her mind began to crave for his so called 'little' friend and Serena knew he was only teasing her by saying that - no way was a 10 inch cock little for her or anyone she believed. In fact every inch of her body agreed as her nipples hardened and poked against the fabric of her bikini at the thought of being intimate and sexual with Grant again. Thinking deeply about his suggestion filled her stomach with butterflies as she felt herself growing slightly wet between her legs. Lust soon filled her now half opened eyes as she bit her bottom lip trying to control herself in her seat as she spoke immediately in a husky tone "Yeah Grant that sounds like it will be a lot of fun again. Besides I really want to see my 'little' friend again and this time we can go all the way too."

Grant smirked at seeing how he made the honey blonde teen in front of him go wild and wanted to say something when Serena cut him off squealing in pleasure and happiness as she said "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! What are we waiting here for? Let's go back to my cabin right now.".

Grant had to admit he was struggling to keep control of his carnal desires too wanting to ram his cock inside the beautiful honey blonde teen especially now that their fun would not be limited to only non-penetrative sex like it was previously. But from his past experiences with women and his girlfriend Viola he knew that the more excited the pair were before making love the more rewarding it will be, and he wanted his night with Serena to be the most pleasurable and rewarding night in both of their memories. Grant placed a hand on her left wrist to get her attention as he said "Hey Serena I know you are excited right now but believe me when I say that if we wait a bit and let the excitement build, the pleasure we will feel will be much more satisfying".

Serena sat back down and crossed her legs as she folded her arms and pouted at the dark skinned man and said "Fine… you are right. But what do you think we should do then for the excitement builds up?".

Grant thought about it for a while before grabbing his seat and moving it next to his companion as he leaned in and kissed her left cheek as he said "Well we could just chat for a bit and maybe even discuss and plan what we want to do to one another tonight for a bit. How about that?"

Serena closed her eyes when he kissed her cheek and listened to his suggestion before agreeing as she said "That sounds like fun. Let's do it and before I forget, now that I have shared my first kiss with Ash we can kiss on the lips too Grant. So there is nothing to hold back from later."

Grant was happy to hear this and moved his right index finger under her chin to hook it as he turned her face towards him. He smiled at the teen and said "Oh really that's good. So you wouldn't mind if I finally do this now then Serena?"

With that he moved his face towards hers as their lips joined each other. Serena was initially startled by Grant's boldness but soon eased into it and began to kiss back the older man liking the taste and feeling of his lips against hers. Serena was really enjoying the kiss and as she had always thought from her past encounters with him his kisses were mature, experienced and skilled which made it all the more amazing for Serena who did not want this to end. But soon after the pair parted their joined lips with the need for air greater than their mutual lust for one another. Serena who once caught her breath complimented the man saying "WOW Grant. You are an amazing kisser. My lips are still buzzing."

Grant smiled in return and teased her saying "Well you were good yourself Serena…. especially for a girl who was so adamant in the past of saving her first kiss. If only you agreed to let me kiss your lips back in Cyllage then we could have done this a lot more".

Serena rolled her eyes at this before smiling at him saying "Well we can make up for those times later tonight."

Both stared at each other and began to laugh at that as they knew this evening was going to be amazing. The pair remained in the lounge catching up and making plans for the night even briefly discussing possible positions they wanted to try. However both knew that was for later and for now decided to go back to their respective cabins and get ready for a date at a restaurant first.

Once Serena reached her cabin, she picked out an emerald two-piece cocktail dress with the top being a beaded halter top with a keyhole to show off her cleavage and a knee length full flare skirt. She matched the outfit with a pair of emerald green ballet flats and happy with her choice she decided to take a long bath in order to feel clean and fresh for Grant. As she filled the tub, she thought back to what was going to happen tonight as felt happy and excited all over her body. With the tub now full she lathered up on soap and lay in the tub as her mind drifted back to her two encounters starting with their first one back in Cyllage...

* * *

 _FLASHBACK: Moments after Ash won against Grant_

"I present you with the Cliff badge." said Grant with a smile as he handed Ash his badge.

Filled with happiness and excitement, Ash took the badge and said "Thank you so much Grant. We did it Pikachu all that hard work paid off" as Serena and the others smiled at him, before he suddenly outstretched his arm showing off the badge in his trademark pose and announced "Alright! I won the Cliff badge!".

"Congratulations Ash!" Serena said as she leaned in towards her crush wanting to be close to him as Clemont and Bonnie joined in with the cheering and celebrating.

It was now late afternoon as the sun was setting as the group including Grant went outside the Gym as he asked "So tell me Ash have you decided which Gym you will challenge next?".

Ash admitted he hadn't decided until Serena stepped in with mixed feelings and said "I know the perfect place! Shalour city has a gym besides I have always wanted to see the Tower of Mastery there too". She hoped the gang would not head off yet as it was getting dark and Ash still had to heal his Pokemons which meant she could buy herself a bit more time to decide if she wanted to do it or not.

Thinking it over and Grant recommending the Gym the gang agreed on their next destination as they bid farewell to Grant who returned to his gym. As they walked Serena bit her bottom lip as she had a battle in her head again with her sensible side saying " _Well we are leaving tomorrow so I could do it tonight. But it's so risky! I have not been caught yet but do I really want to push my luck?"._

Serena had to agree with this point because she was being risky with her behavior and often risked getting caught especially when she gets carried away and stays away for longer than planned. But then her hormonal, sexual pleasure obsessed side said " _So what Serena? You KNOW you want this and you have been doing this safely and carefully for so long that you WON'T be caught. This might be your only chance with someone like Grant. It's about time you got pleasured by a guy again. I mean it has been almost two weeks since we left the Pokemon Chateau and spent the night pleasing and being pleasured by Nico and Chester in their tent. Since then it has been nothing but your fingers so why not take this great opportunity."_

Serena stopped dead in her tracks at this point, she had to admit that using just her fingers to pleasure herself was not as pleasing as when she was with a guy. Even though she found Nico and Chester's constant 'rapping' annoying, she had to credit how well skilled the brothers were at licking her pussy and sucking on her nipples as her breasts were sore for two days after that night. Serena knew she had to make the most of this and knew she had to follow her hormones and have her needs met. So she took a deep breath and said to her friends whilst trying not to sound too nervous or suspicious "Erm… listen guys. The landscape looks so nice I think I might go on a walk alone for a while. You guys head to the Pokemon centre and I will be back quick,OK?".

The trio saw no problems with that and continued down the path as Serena stood still watching them. Once they were out of sight she turned around and hurried up the path soon reaching the gym. The honey blonde panted to catch her breath and looked around the area to make sure she was alone. Satisfied that no one else was in sight, she headed back into the gym and reached the rock wall at the centre whilst hoping Grant was still there. As soon as she reached the rock wall, she spotted Grant stroking his Tyrunt's head as it recovered from its battle against Ash and Pikachu. Serena sighed in relief and began to approach Grant who must have heard her footstep as he turned around and gave the honey blonde a confused look before approaching her and asked "Hello again Serena. Is something wrong? Did you guys leave something behind?".

Serena smiled at Grant and closed the gap between them as she said confidently from having done this multiple times "It's nothing like that. But I need a favor from you Grant."

Grant raised an eyebrow as he had a faint idea about what she wanted having spotted her glance at him from time to time during his battle with Ash and said "What can I help you with?"

Serena moved her right hand and placed it on his muscular chest before moving it up to his left shoulder blade and leaned in speaking with a low, seductive tone "Let me cut to the chase. I was wondering if we can get to know each other better later tonight. I have some... needs that only a real man….. like you can help me with. So what do you say? Can you help me with that?"

Grant smirked having been correct with his assumption and so wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer until their bodies were tightly pressed together saying "I saw the way you were looking at me during the battle. I would be more than happy to help you out Serena" as he leaned down to kiss her.

Serena instantly moved her upper body away from his approaching lips while her lower body was still tightly pressed against Grant's and said "Oh you saw that? I guess that makes it easier for me then. But I do have two rules Grant and I hope you are OK with them. Rule 1: no penetrative sex because I want to keep my virginity for Ash and Rule 2: no kissing on the lips because again I want my first actual kiss to be with Ash."

Grant didn't expect to hear that but was willing to accept as long as it meant he could enjoy the night with Serena and said "Oh well that's a shame but if those are the rules I will happily oblige."

Serena smiled at him for agreeing and said "Great thanks! So my friends and I will be at the Pokemon centre and obviously I don't want them to see what we do, especially Ash so I was wondering if I could come over to you tonight."

Grant had no problem since he did not live with his girlfriend Viola yet so no one else would be home and said "Sure that's fine. What time are you coming because I want to be ready."

Serena from past encounters like these knew that the best time would be around midnight when everyone was fast asleep and so said "I think midnight would be the safest. Can you write down your address for me on my tablet?"

Grant groped her ass with both his hands earning a shriek of surprise from Serena before finally releasing the girl from his hold as he began to enter his address on her tablet and then handing it back saying "See you tonight Serena."

Serena nodded her head as she went on her tiptoes and kissed Grant's left cheek saying "Yeah I will. Thanks again Grant I _really need_ this." before turning around and heading off looking forward to tonight.

* * *

It was now approximately midnight when Serena quietly and carefully got out of her bed dressed in only her usual pajamas, as she glanced around the other three beds in the room and saw that everyone was deep asleep. Sighing in relief that everything was going according to plan she stood up and with the moonlight shining through the window she looked at her reflection tidying up her hair and fixing her bow. The excited teen then bent down and grabbed her sneakers from under the bed putting them on which was followed by the honey blonde grabbing one of the pillows putting it on the bed sideways. Serena then pulled her duvet over it to make it appear as if she was still in bed hoping that if anyone did wake up no one would know she was missing. With everything set up she then tiptoed towards the room door and opened it gently as she stepped outside before poking her head back through the gap to make sure no one woke up. Happy that everything was still fine, she gently closed the door and headed towards the back exit of the Pokemon centre as she also wanted to avoid Nurse Joy and make her suspicious or have her tell her friends.

When she arrived by the back exit door she was relieved to know that the door was still open as she used her usual tactic of placing a small rock to prevent the door from closing before heading to bed seemed to have worked once again. Seeing that the coast was clear she opened the door and slowly pulled it behind her again making sure the door did not close fully because she would need it when coming back. Serena smiled to herself for having slipped out without any problems yet again and turned around as she bit her bottom lip and made her way to Grant's place looking forward to what was in store.

Serena had arrived in front of Grant's house after a 5 minute walk and eagerly rang the bell. It was quite a chilly night so she regretted not bringing a coat as her short, thin and flimsy pajamas were not suitable in this sort of weather especially her short shorts that only covered a small amount of her thighs which meant a lot of her legs was exposed to the cold night wind. It felt like an eternity to her but eventually she heard the door make some noise as Grant opened it dressed in a black vest and grey shorts. He smiled at the girl and welcomed her saying quietly "Come in Serena. I have been looking forward to your visit tonight" as he stepped aside to let her in realising how cold it was outside.

The pair looked at one another and smiled but spoke no words as Grant led her to the living room before the two sat awfully close to each other so that there was a lot of contact between them. While both enjoyed the warmth from having their bodies touch each other like this they both wanted to get things started and Grant decided he would make the first move because he assumed Serena was either new to this sort of thing or at least was still inexperienced unlike himself. He gently moved his right hand placing it on her left thigh and began to rub it starting from the edge of her pink short shorts (which only covered a small region of the top part of her thighs) all the way down to the top of her knee. As he rubbed her thigh he saw Serena drop her shoulders slightly as she became relaxed. The honey blonde turned to the dark skinned gym leader saying "Thank you again for agreeing to do this with me Grant. I really need this".

Grant chuckled at this and said "Not at all Serena. But I should be thanking you I mean it's not everyday that a young and beautiful girl…" as he stopped speaking and while still rubbing her thigh he leaned in and remembering her second rule kissed her cheek instead. Once he kissed her cheek he moved towards her left ear and whispered "...like you is so upfront about having some fun with me. So thank you Serena."

Serena shuddered in pleasure and gasped at Grant's seduction and closed her eyes as she smiled and bowed her head down slightly out of embarrassment. Grant saw that and chuckled again as he slowed his stroking of her thigh so that it was more teasing and pleasurable. This went on for a few more minutes with Serena enjoying his teasing hands on her thighs as she began to moan "Ohh that feels so good Grant. It feels _so much better_ when someone else touches me like that".

Grant leaned in again and gently moved her long honey blonde hair over to her other side to expose her neck as he planted a number of small lingering kisses there while continuing to stroke her. Serena was slowly getting more and more turned on as she felt her pussy becoming swollen whilst some of her fluids began to leak out and stain the fabric of her shorts. Wanting them to take it to the next level Serena spread her legs slowly hoping it would be enough of an invitation to get Grant to touch her in her more intimate and private region. Grant saw the girl spread her legs and so looked back up at her to ask only to see Serena smile at him as she nodded her head giving him her permission. The climbing enthusiast did not need to be asked or told twice as his right hand slid up her thigh and while looking at the honey blonde, he slipped it down the part joining her leg to her pelvis and began to rub the damp and soaked part of her shorts. Serena shut her eyes immediately as her breathing became rapid too while her mouth was wide open allowing moans of pleasure to escape from it. Grant stared at her expression in particular at her lips wanting to eagerly kiss her full, lush, and inexperienced sweet teenage lips. However her rules flashed in his mind and decided to focus on her groin as he kept probing and teasing the moist area as he felt more of her juices leaking out and said "Well someone sure is excited. Let's get you out of those".

Serena was more than eager to comply and bent down to untie her shoes as she kicked them off her feet before placing her hands on the waistband of her shorts. She turned to face Grant and winked at him before egging him on by saying "Are you ready? You want to see me undress for you?".

Grant inhaled deeply as he watched the erotic sight of this now slightly messy haired young honey blonde tease him like that as his cock began to stir slightly in his boxers. Grant quickly outstretched his right arm and placed it over her left breast as he began to grope it. He smirked once again and said "If you don't hurry Serena. I will play with these nice breasts of yours until you can't take it anymore".

Serena was in heaven, sure she had been in this sort of situation with other boys and men both before she left Vaniville and since joining Ash and the others on this journey but it had been a really long time since she met a partner who was so dominating and fun as Grant. She was glad that she had made the right decision tonight by taking this risk tonight and would not regret anything. Snapping out of her thoughts she felt Grant's rough calloused hands (from all the climbing) caress and stimulate her left breast and had the sudden urge to succumb to his dominance as she said "OK you win. I will take off my shorts" as she pulled the short shorts down by the waistband around her waist.

Grant heard what she said and replied "Your panties too Serena. I want to se-" before he was cut off by the realisation that the girl was not wearing any panties. He refocused his eyes from the shorts that were now on the floor, and back to her spread legs showing no signs of any panties and then to her face as he asked "No panties?".

Serena blushed and said "Well with what we were going to do I didn't think I would have them on for too long and decided not to wear any at all. They would have been in our way anyway, right Grant?".

Grant did not expect this from the girl but realised it made sense, besides it meant he could admire her pussy straight away. Without a sound or warning, his eyes travelled down her long and well developed legs before grabbing her left ankle and yanks it up making Serena swivel in her position and fall backwards until she was lying down on the sofa with her pussy now in full view to Grant. Serena was initially surprised by such a move and wanted to scold the man saying that he only needed to ask and she would have laid down for him. But the dark skinned man in question had a hungry look in his eyes which was something that made Serena's mind go blank as she forgot what she wanted to say to him and instead continued to watch her partner. Grant meanwhile stared down at her private region and licked his lips and after recomposing himself said "You have such a beautiful pussy Serena, really. It looks more tastier, sexier and inviting than even my Viola's and I didn't think that was possible until now".

Serena couldn't help herself and blushed as she quietly in a trembling squirm said "R-really? That's so sweet of you to say Grant".

Her comment fell on deaf ears as his mind and body was focused on her sweet, moist and shaven pussy. Serena saw him look at her pussy and being unsure as to why he hadn't done anything with it yet said "You can touch me Grant. Please I want and need you to."

This was all he needed to hear as he let go off her left ankle and placed both his hands on her legs before slowly gliding them to her intimate area. He placed his left hand around the folds and caressed them causing Serena to curl her toes and rest her feet on his shoulder blades as she jerked her head back and bit her lip at being touched and investigated like this. Grant saw her react to his touch but wanted more and used his left hand to spread her vaginal lips giving him a view of her virgin hole. He instinctively moved his right hand closer to her hole and with his right index finger began to touch and stroke the area around it. Serena began to smile at this loving the feeling she was experiencing which was different to the sensation if she was touching herself. Grant kept feeling and probing every inch of her womanhood which was becoming too much for Serena as she began to lift up her lower body and moan loudly "AAAHHH. This feels so-so good. Keep going Grant kee- mmmhhhh oh Arceus yes. Just like that".

Hearing her moan like that was arousing Grant as his cock started twitching and was beginning to get hard. He did not know what to do and so looked towards his partner saying "So Serena what do you want us to do next?"

Serena who had partly calmed down again rested her whole body on the sofa while her chest heaved up and down, pulling out her right index and middle finger which she was sucking on a moment ago on and stared at his chest saying unashamedly "Take off your vest. I want to see your manly chest Grant. Just thinking about how much you climb and how big and strong your muscles are is a turn on for me. It has been since the battle earlier".

Grant was more than happy to comply hearing the same reason often from Viola too and crossed his arms diagonally in front of him as he grabbed his vest and yanked it off dropping it near Serena's discarded shorts. As he turned to his partner, he saw her scan his naked upper body with her eyes as her heaving continued signalling she was turned on by his physique. Wanting to see how much he had turned her on, he placed his right hand over her slit and rubbed up and down along it feeling it becoming wetter with time before he focused on her clit.

Serena said nothing as she was appreciating his body and finger work as the thought to herself " _This has definitely been my best night so far. I hope we can continue with this for a bit longer."_

Seeing that she was getting more wet he wanted to see more of her to get aroused too and said "Come on Serena play fair. I took off my top so now you have to take off yours too".

Serena smiled at this and lifted herself up with the support of the sofa until she was sitting on her knees on the sofa. She looked at Grant with a spark in her electrifying blue eyes and moved towards him and placed her hands on his muscular chest and began to touch and caress it, letting her hormones take control of her motions. After a few seconds of playing with her partner's chest and abs she looked up and stared into his eyes and said "I want you to take off my hoodie for me" before she kissed his jaw and neck repeatedly.

Grant was enjoying her teasing and kisses and moved his right hand towards the zipper of her light purple hoodie before pulling it down to unzip it. Once he completely unzipped the garment, Serena leaned into him and rested her body against his as she continued to kiss his neck as Grant began to tug and pull the garment on either side pulling it back as he undressed her. With a few more tugs he had slid it off her arms and tossed it onto the floor as Serena pulled back revealing her breast and stomach to the man who was watching in anticipation. Grant held his breath when he realised just like she wore no panties Serena wore no bra as her breasts came into view and jiggled as she shuffled back so that Grant appreciate her whole body better. Whipping her hair back as some was now at the front slightly impairing the view for Grant, she leaned back a bit as she rested her hands behind her on the sofa and smiled seductively at the man with a raised eyebrow asking proudly "Like what you see Grant?".

Grant could do nothing but nod his head with his eyes never losing focus on her well sized chest as his mouth was slightly open. He had to admit he was mesmerised by her tight, teen, virgin body and craved for it more and more. This was stimulating for the man and turned him on which became clear when his cock immediately sprang up and became erect fighting against the fabric of his boxers and shorts. While Serena was enjoying looking at Grant's expression her eyes soon landed on the pole in his pants as she gasped and her eyes widened "Oh my Arceus!".

Grant followed where she was looking and saw that she was staring at his erection. He placed a hand on his pants moving it up and down the length of his erection and said "What? Like what _you_ see Serena?"

Serena kept her eyes on his pants before following the stroking movements of his hand as she whispered out "It's so big. I can't believe how big your cock is Grant".

Grant allowed his manly ego to increase with that comment as he asked "Oh really? Have you never seen such a big cock before mmmh?"

Serena shook her head as she thought " _WOW. It's so big…. Can I-? Will it fit in my mouth in the first place?!"_. Serena had to know as her mind was going into overdrive and asked "How big is it Grant?"

Grant placed his hands on the waistband of his pants and replied "It's quite big even if I say so myself. Well the last time Viola tried to measure it she said it was about 10 inches. Want to see it and judge for yourself?"

Serena had her mouth open at hearing how big it was as some drool began to form and leak down her mouth and to her chin. Grant saw this and leaned over and wiped it off for her making her once again embarrassed as she too wiped with the back of her hand over her chin to get rid off the drool. But it was useless because as soon as Grant began to pull down his pants more drool formed as she continued to sit on her knees on the sofa becoming impatient and wanted to see his big cock with her own eyes. When his shorts and boxers reached his knees he let go off them allowing a large dark cock to spring up having finally been freed from its confinement. Serena once again gasped and began to drool at seeing the large 10 inch cock twitch back and forth. The honey blonde had to swallow her drool and blink to make sure this was not a dream or hallucination, but no when she opened her eyes again she saw the same 10 inch cock waiting for her.

Grant saw the amazement as well as a hint of fear and nerves in her eyes and so leaned over cupping her breasts in his hands as he said "It's nothing to be afraid of Serena. You said you've been experimenting for a while now. You'll be fine. Besides I will be gentle with you so you have nothing to fear".

"You…. are.… you are right Grant. I mean just because it is the biggest I have seen and to be honest I'm still in quite a bit of shock at the size I should have no problems with it. I mean we are here to have a good time together right?" asked Serena feeling a bit more confident from his encouragement.

Grant nodded his head and to encourage and relax her further, kissed her chin just below her bottom lip before suggesting "How about we start with something easy like a handjob so you can get used to the size? How does that sound?"

Serena mustered her courage and nodded in agreement as she shuffled closer to Grant until she pressed the front of her body against the right side of Grant, with his right arm between her breasts. Serena looked at his cock once more before slowly reaching forward while giving herself a pep talk " _You can do it Serena. It may be the biggest but a handjob is still a handjob."_ With that she closed the gap between her hand and his shaft and grabbed it gently letting her palm rest against it. Serena did not move her hand and looked back at Grant kissing him on the cheek and saying "It's so warm and big. Grant I love your cock. Mmh… want me to give you that handjob now?"

Grant stared at her face and had to use every bit of his self control to stop himself from trying to kiss Serena's lips as he wanted to respect her rules. Instead he focused his attention to her chest and jerked his head to his right and then down to kiss the top of her right breast. Serena took this as Grant giving her permission and began to slide her hand along the length of his cock which already had a decent amount of precum on it lubricating his shaft while she also made sure to caress his balls since she knew guys liked it when a girl played with them too. Serena quickly overcame her initial nerves and began to enjoy gliding her hand up and down his shaft especially when it twitched in response or when more precum leaked out telling her she was doing a good job. Serena then spoke quietly "You like that don't you Grant? The way my little hand plays with your big cock. I can tell by the way it's twitching and releasing more and more precum".

Grant to had his way of telling her she was to doing well when began to kiss and suck on her breasts in response to her handjob. At the same time Serena from the combination of giving the handjob and having Grant play with her chest like that was making her hornier as she began releasing more fluid coating her pussy in her love juices.

After 5 minutes both could feel Grant getting close to cumming and so he released her breast from his mouth and said "I'm close to cumming Serena".

Serena let go of his cock and said "I know… and that's why I want to give you a blowjob until you cum. Can I please Grant?"

Grant had no objection and instead spread his legs out more for the girl who stood up and swung her hips seductively as she walked over to the opposite side of the room tied her hair back into a ponytail and posed for him with her right hand behind on the back of her head and her knees slightly bent showing off the round shapes of her breasts and ass as well as her curves. Once she paused and posed for a couple of seconds, she swung her hips again and made her way over to the man keeping her eyes on his cock before reaching the gap between his legs. Serena then looked up at the man and turned around to show off her ass again as she turned her head back while playing with hair and asked "Like what you see Grant? Want me to suck your cock now?" ending the question with a teasing seductive giggle as she gyrated her ass for him.

His cock reacted to her teasing as it became more stiff which she noticed as she smiled and sucked on her left index finger. II am going to give you the best blowjob you've ever gotten. You won't forget it once I am done with you. So Grant sit back and relax and I will take care of you" Serena said confidently as she sucked in her finger moving it in and out of her mouth to emphasise her point.

Gran took deep breaths to remain calm as he eagerly looked forward towards his reward. The performer then licked her palm and rubbed the head of penis before sinking to her knees to take her position. Licking her lips, she stuck her tongue out and gently grasped his cock by the base using the tip of her tongue licked the underside tasting his salty precum. Serena was used to the taste of precum and cum by now and had no problems with that. Having had a brief taste of his fluids she moved her tongue to where her hand was and while keeping eye contact with him she licked up along his length making sure to moisten and caress as much of the underside of his cock as possible. Once she got to the top, she gave the tip a quick lick by flicking her tongue before staring down at it as she forced her saliva towards her lips and spat at the tip before pumping her hand to spread her spit over his entire length. The honey blonde glanced at the large cock in lust and opened her mouth wide and hoping she would be able to fit the whole thing in eventually. With one more brief look she encased the head of his penis around her wonderful lips and began sucking and slightly bobbing her head while her left hand stroked his shaft as her eyes stared back into the grey eyes of her partner. Serena was sure to let him know she was turned on as she occasionally moaned "Mmmh….." and "Yeah you like that?" as she continued to blow his cock.

Satisfied with being able to accommodate such a large cock, she let her tongue run along as much of shaft as possible whilst she stared back at the moaning man. But Serena wanted more and soon moved her head further down his cock and soon squelching sounds could be heard from the combination of her saliva, mouth and his precum as her head kept moving up and down. Grant loved hearing that sound as it often turned him on and he soon began to play and ruffle Serena's hair. Serena kept bobbing her head faster and faster as the loudness and the frequency of the squelching sounds increased which made both feel great. However Serena soon had the urge to breath again and pulled back from his cock with a loud ' _POP'_ as she smiled and said "You liked that didn't you Grant" as she moved his cock towards her left side before moving her head to her right to lick the base of his cock.

While she licked the base, her tongue came into contact with his left testicle and soon Serena sucked on it as it entered her mouth and she began to let her tongue toy with it. With his left testicle in her mouth she closed her eyes and let her left hand glide from the base to the tip to stimulate Grant. Serena then smiled and released his testicle which began to swing back and forth with the honey blonde flicking her tongue as she moaned making contact with the testicle when it swung forward towards her.

Grant began to groan when the honey blonde started giggling and planted a number of kisses on the underside of his cock while her right hand rested and stroked his thigh with her left thumb moving in circular motions around his tip. It was beginning to get too much for Grant as he thought to himself " _WOW Serena sure isn't inexperienced in this. She wasn't lying when she said she had experiment with guys before"_. He felt he needed to reward her and so moved his hands towards her breasts and began to play and flick her nipples. Serena groaned at his fingerwork and stopped kissing his cock as she held it close to her mouth again putting it in and the further down she went the more squelching could be heard. Her bobbing and head turns meant every inch was being stimulated and licked which meant Grant's fondling of her breasts increased as both felt extreme pleasure from this. Serena then pulled back allowing her tongue to hang out and rub against his shaft the whole way up with her needing to catch her breath again as she moaned "Aaah yeah you like that? Grant your cock is so amazing. I love it" as she hit it against her still hanging tongue while her eyes scanned his muscles again.

Once getting her breath back Serena returned to pleasing the incredibly sized cock of Grant as her head continued to bob up and down while she made sure to regularly wrap her mouth around his balls and play with them inside her mouth. The intense blowjob went on for another 10 minutes at which Grant leaned forward releasing his hands from her breasts and grabbed her shoulders and through clenched teeth said "I am going to cum Serena. I can't hold it back any longer".

Knowing what was going to happen next Serena shifted back slightly allowing Grant to stand up before she wrapped her mouth around his cock again and began bobbing her head again. After a few bobs of her head he exclaimed "I am cumming Serena sweetheart. I hope you have handled a massive load like the one you are about to get before".

Serena widened her eyes at and thought " _How much is he going to cum? Will I be able to keep it all in my mouth and swallow it?"_. She did not have time to think about it too much as suddenly a large wave of cum entered her mouth with most flowing down her throat but with every passing second more and more cum came shooting out faster than she could swallow. Soon her entire mouth was filled with cum yet there appeared to be no stopping in his release. Serena was sure she was going to suffocate at this point and so reluctantly released Grant's cock which resulted in some of his cum painting her face and hair. Grant who had this happen before with other girls in the past, grabbed his cock and pointing it to Serena's face. She briefly opened her eye and saw in what sort of position they were in as she began to swallow his cum and so leaned her face up towards him so that he could give her a facial with the rest of his load.

A few more moments passed and Serena's angelic, sweet face was plastered in warm, sticky white cum which made her sigh after having swallowed all the cum in her mouth. She had to admit that it felt great to get a facial since it had been a while since the last one with Nico and Chester preferring to cum on her breasts and stomach in her last encounter. Once Grant had stopped cumming he dropped back into the sofa as Serena scooped up some of his large deposits off her face and licked it off her hand. A minute passed and Serena had licked up a suitable amount and turned to look at Grant who was looking back at her with a satisfied smile on his face. The honey blonde carefully stood up not wanting any cum to go to waste and fall off her face and onto the floor and approached the sofa and sat next to Grant as both tried to recover from the blowjob and explosive finish.

The pair sat in silence while Serena continued to clean her face and eat his cum when Grant turned to her and still being out of breath said "That that was amazing. You sure know your technique. I mean it was that amazing! I have not cummed that much in a while really!"

Serena blushed and meekly said "Thanks" before returning to eat the rest of his load.

Having regained his breath Grant stood up which caught the interest of the honey blonde. The gym leader then lowered himself to his knees in front of Serena and said "It's my turn to please you sweetheart. Spread those wonderful legs for me so I can lick and taste your delicate pussy. I am going to enjoy eating you out."

Serena smiled and followed his instructions as she leaned back on the sofa with her legs either side of Grant as he inched towards her pussy rubbing her folds and pressing against her clit eagerly as his breathing became more rapid. He licked his lips and looked back up to Serena who met his eyes with hers which were filled with excitement and lust.

Grant was a self professed expert and pleasing women and with no words he began to let his tongue take over and assault and explore her pussy. He had to admit he loved the taste of the girl because she was so sweet and alluring. His tongue left no inch of her pussy unexplored and in no time found the spot which brought the most pleasure to Serena.

She had to praise him as she called out "How? Grant how did you find my little sweet spot so quickly. I normally have to tell guys where to lick me, even the older married guys I have been with! But you found it so quickly. This definitely is the best night!".

Grant smiled at her praise but soon went back to torturing her spot ambushing it with all of his skills and expertise. It took only another 5 minutes when Serena wrapped her legs around his head and said "AAAAAHHH! I am going to cum. OH Arceus yes! I'M CUMMING GRANT!".

Not a minute later, her fluids came rushing out as she shuddered in her pleasure which unintentionally meant her legs wrapped more tightly around Grant's head bringing some discomfort to the man. He didn't mind too much as he was busy lapping up her sweet nectar savoring her unique taste. Coming down from her high Serena unwrapped her legs from him at which point Grant moved his head back slightly and wiped the droplets of her juices from his lips and chin.

Serena sighed in delight and slumped against the sofa still partially lost in her intense orgasm while Grant continued to stare at her pussy as his carnal desires raged inside him. He shook his head and instead spread her folds looking at her cum soaked pussy. His mind began to cloud because all he could think about was the fact that it was unexplored, untouched by any cock. It was so pure. Grant sighed knowing he had to fight and refrain his urges. He glanced back at the girl whose messy haired head with the bow now loose and towards on one side, was resting against one of his pillows with her eyes shut as she panted trying to regain her breath. He refocused on her pussy running his right thumb along her left fold before rubbing her clit as he had to admit that never before has a girl made him feel this way (except Viola) especially after having just gotten to know her. In his mind he was desperate. Desperate to be against her... desperate to slide his cock inside her and explore her... to show her what a man really can do to her... to get to know parts of her body that no one - not even her, had ever felt... desperate to give her more pleasure unlike she experienced ever before... desperate to make love to this teen who was in his house tonight, naked and being intimate with him.

But at the same time Grant had to respect her rules and without saying a word closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out as he inched closer to the very thing he craved to clean her up. However it did not mean he could not tease her and so asked while stroking her pussy "Hey Serena are you _really sure_ that you are a virgin? I can show you other stuff if you weren't or didn't have that rule of yours".

Serena glared playfully at the man knowing he was joking and said "I am quite sure about that Grant".

Grant sighed in defeat saying "I just wanted to double check. If you weren't we could have real sex and I want to put my cock inside you so badly Serena you know that?".

It was Serena's turn to giggle as she rolled her eyes and said "I have heard that many times before Grant from every guy I have been with. But like I said to you and the others - I am saving it".

Not wanting to ruin the night because of his wants and because he respected her rules he stood up and held a hand out saying "Alright then. It's getting late and you need to go back but let's share a shower first to get cleaned up. How does that sound?"

Serena smiled at him coyly and accepted his hand as she stood struggling to stay straight with her legs still feeling like jelly from the orgasm. The pair continued to hold hands as they made their way upstairs to take a shower together.

Whilst they were showering with the warm water hitting against their bodies in the small confined shower and building up steam, Grant made sure to clean every inch of her body taking extra care with her breasts which was something Serena certainly did not mind. The careful washing soon turned into a heated groping competition as Serena began to run her hands along his muscles before cupping his cock and balls playfully. Getting turned on again Grant began kissing different parts of her bodies making an active effort to ignore her lips which Serena appreciated but she did have something to tell him and said "Grant I don't mind you kissing me like this but can you please be careful? I don't want a hickey right now because I don't know if I can keep it hidden from my friends and Ash if you gave me one. I remember one time back in Vaniville a few months back when a boy gave me a hickey and I had to be super careful to hide it from mom until it cleared up. I don't want that again".

Grant cupped her breasts and agreed making sure to keep switching the places of her body that he kissed whilst also making sure to give her soft kisses and not hard ones with any sucking.

10 minutes later the pair got out of the shower and were taking turns to dry each other off with his towel before Serena dried her hair. Grant had his own 'rule' and said "Serena when I have sex or be intimate with a girl I like to 'tattoo' my name on her body as if she belongs to me now and as a mark to anyone that we already have been intimate. So like I respected your rules you have to respect mine. Don't worry I am using this marker so it will go away in 2 to 3 days unlike a hickey. Is that alright?"

Serena had no issues with this personally especially since Grant was kind enough to follow her rules without arguing or bargaining with her. But she was worried about where it will be and if her friends would notice. Guessing this was what she was thinking about Grant approached her and said "Don't worry. I will 'tattoo' you in a discreet place that no one will see... unless you plan to meet someone else in the next 2 to 3 days or... make Ash a happy man!".

The honey blonde blushed at the last part but trusted Grant enough based on everything that has happened tonight and said "Sure Grant you can 'tattoo' me with you name".

Pleased she agreed he gently held her left breast and just below the underside of it he writes his name with the marker before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Serena admired the 'tattoo' in the mirror before both then headed back downstairs and gotten dressed. With Serena ready to leave and approaching the door Grant called out saying "Wait a moment Serena. It's almost 3am I can't let you go out at night alone. Let me accompany you back to the Pokemon centre".

Serena was touched by his care for her and kindly accepted his offer, though in the past she often was left alone by those people especially random men who slept on the streets. However on some occasions if she felt she wasn't pleasured enough by her partner at the time she would approach one of those men and let them finger her until she was satisfied before heading back. With both now dressed they headed out into the night as they made their way back towards the Pokemon centre and Serena's unsuspecting friends who were all asleep and oblivious to her nightly activities.

As they walked back the pair were holding hands and walked close side by side that Serena thought to herself " _If anyone saw us they would think we were a couple out on a night time walk…. But well me and Grant certainly are not just ordinary friends now"_ as she giggled thinking about the last part.

They arrive at the back of the Pokemon centre as they release their hands from each other. Grant looked down at Serena who was looking up at him with a smile and said "Thank you Grant for this wonderful night. I feel so good right now".

Grant smiled and stepped closer to the girl until their bodies were pressed against each other and said "I had fun too and….. well…. I have been wanting to ask this since we left my house. Would it be possible to do this again at some point Serena sweetheart?"

Serena did not even need to think about this for more than a second and said "We can if we get the opportunity. We might cross paths again at some point Grant so sure. BUT and I mean a big but would be if Ash and I get together before we meet up next then I won't is that alright?"

Grant understood her reasoning and pulled her into a deep hug which she returned. The pair stayed like this for around a minute before Grant pulled back and leaned down to kiss her cheek again, close to the corner of her lips. Serena smiled at him and went on her tiptoes as she leaned up and kissed his cheek before opening the back door and entering only turning around briefly to wave goodbye to the Cyllage Gym leader.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Serena sighed in the tub as the memory of that night ended. She continued to lay in the bath for a few more minutes until she said to herself "But how can I forget our second meeting which was even more unforgettable" and began to think back to that evening while her right hand moved over to her clit…...

 _ **To be continued…..**_

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the flashback to one of Serena's steamy nights with Grant. If you did then I hope I can entertain and excite you guys with the second flashback in the next chapter.**


	3. A Rock Hard Reunion (Part 2)

**I have finally finished chapter 3 of this fanfic. It involves the second flashback Serena has with Grant while she gets ready for their date. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters to do with the show or the company at all. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - A Rock Hard Reunion (Part 2)

"Mmmmh yeah. Our second encounter was also so much fun" Serena said to herself as her right hand was slowly inching closer towards her clit as her mind drifted back to that evening…...

* * *

 _FLASHBACK: The evening after the Team Flare Incident in Lumiose City_

It was the aftermath of the Team Flare incident in Lumiose which was badly damaged as a consequence. Many of the trainers and adults who fought in the battle saw the destroyed area and decided collectively to stay and help repair this great city. After sunset, Diantha approached a group consisting of Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Grant, Mairin and other trainers and adults and asked "Ash tomorrow I will need you to help me and Alain with writing and collecting evidence against Lysandre. Is that alright?"

Ash shook his head in agreement and said "You can count on me."

Diantha offered a brief smile before addressing the group again saying "Also I need someone, well preferably two of you, to go to Dendemille Town to collect more supplies and bedding for the volunteers and citizens of Lumiose. Anyone want to volunteer?"

Serena immediately raised her hand and said "I am more than happy to volunteer Ms Diantha."

"Thank you Serena. Anyone else?" asked Diantha wanting to have someone to accompany Serena in case any rogue Team Flare members were still on the run.

No one put their hands up as Ash was already given a task for tomorrow so couldn't go and Bonnie wanted to stay back and help in her home city and she remembered Meyer banning her from leaving without him until everything has settled down. As no hand appeared rise up to volunteer made Diantha begin to think of asking another group, a hand suddenly shot up with Grant saying "I will accompany Serena. You know in case any Team Flare members escaped and are still hiding around."

Serena turned around to face Grant but he continued to look at Diantha instead. Serena raised an eyebrow at this but ignored this returning to face the champion instead as well.

Diantha reassured that Serena would be protected nodded her head and said "Very well. The two of you can decide when to set off but the very latest should be tomorrow evening because we have enough supply until the day after tomorrow."

With that the champion set off to speak with the Mayor of Lumiose while the group returned to their tasks and clearing some of the rubble and damage.

It was the next morning as Serena and everyone else were inside the Pokemon League stadium having a discussion on the plans for fixing the city. Serena volunteered to go to the shops and buy food and drinks for people who were left homeless and for the trainers to keep up morale. Not wanting to her to be alone and with something inside him telling him to go with her, Ash decided to accompany her which made Serena very happy. Once the others were delegated their tasks they all decided to head out and while Serena walked past Grant, their eyes met for a brief second as if to say they would need to meet up alone at some point to discuss _their plans_ for tonight too.

Serena enjoyed walking alone with Ash trying to think of this as some quality time between them even though with the state of the city it would have been inappropriate to think so. As they made their way back and were chatting between themselves Grant appeared out of nowhere and ran up to the two teens before he looked at Ash and said "There you are Ash. Diantha was looking for you saying she needs your help with preparing the evidence against Team Flare".

Hearing what Grant said he looked towards Serena who met his eyes as both nodded their heads in understanding before Ash bolted towards the Stadium. Serena stood there clutching her shopping bags while watching her crush run off hoping he would be safe and also felt a bit depressed that their time alone was cut short.

But then that feeling was replaced by a warm sensation flooding her body when she felt a breath behind her blowing warm air towards the back of her neck while at the same time two large, calloused but warm hands gently snaked around her waist. The honey blonde gasped and dropped her bags when she felt a pair of lips kiss her neck and right cheek surprised at how bold Grant was being. She wanted to pull back and say this was dangerous and wanted to remind him of the consequences if anyone saw them like this. But then, suddenly and unexpectedly she felt his hands shift up to her shoulders before he stuffed his left hand down her light pink dress and greyish-black tank top and into her bra as he fondled her breasts. Serena squirmed at first but soon her hormonal side took over as she began to enjoy this risky public act they were doing as the honey blonde sighed and leaned back with a smile into the man feeling his large muscles on her back.

This went on for a few seconds until they separated as the realization and fear of being caught by someone re-entered their minds. Serena fixed her clothes and turned around looking up at the Gym leader who smiled at the girl with a look of anticipation in his eyes. Serena knew what the look was for and said "I still remember what we discussed before we parted ways last time. After all that has happened here it would be nice for us to relax together later tonight don't you think Grant? I have already made reservations at the newly refurbished hotel near Route 15 for us last night".

"Oh really? I guess someone couldn't wait much longer for me" Grant said proudly as he raised his left eyebrow at that statement made by the girl.

Serena blushed and wanted to say something to say that was not the reason but she could not come up with anything. Instead she looked around their surroundings and seeing as they were still alone, she closed the gap between the two and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek saying in a longing, lustful tone "Well I had a lot of fun with you Grant last time you know that".

Grant smiled and rubbed her right cheek in circular motions with his fingers as he asked "Did you think about me or my cock from time to time?"

Serena giggled before saying "Sometimes" as she moved a hand towards her long red vest and into one of the pockets pulling out a piece of paper and handing it Grant saying "This is our hotel suite booking. So once we set off we can head there and spend the night together. How does that sound?".

Grant took the piece of paper but then a more important thing entered his mind as he asked "Serena how will we get time in the hotel if we have to get to Dendemille and then back before tomorrow evening? There would be no time."

"Oh don't worry about that Grant. One of the reasons why I volunteered was because….. well…. I got to know the owner of a big shopping place in Dendemille very well when we travelled there. He was pleased with me and my skills and gave me his number and said I can get whatever I want from the store for free in the future. So I messaged him last night on my tablet and told him about what supplies we need and he agreed to drop them off at the hotel for us in the morning. So we don't have to do anything and will have the whole night to spend at the hotel" carefully explained Serena as she looked up at the man as he took in all the information.

He looked at the piece of paper and tried to memorize the information as he looked at Serena saying "Sounds like a good plan Serena sweetheart. But tell me and I am asking both as a friend but also as someone who has been lucky enough to have been intimate with you, have you gotten together with Ash yet or are your two rules from last time still being upheld?".

Serena frowned as she thought about the number of times she had tried to drop a hint for him without success. There were even times when she thought he was giving her hints like when he gave her the treasured blue ribbon currently tied at the collar of the dress but even that did not lead to a confession between the pair. But this made Serena only more motivated and determined to break through his density….. plus she had to watch out for Miette too. She looked up at Grant again and said "No not yet. But I will soon. So my rules still apply, OK?"

Grant sighed has he hoped to finally have sex with Serena but as last time respected her rules and so decided to tease her by running his index finger along her lips saying "That's a shame. I was looking forward to feeling these lush pink lips of yours and even teach you how to use them in different kinds of kisses. I guess we have to wait for another time for that" as he removed his finger from her lips.

Serena's lips were buzzing from his finger running along it as she quivered slightly as his touch activated many sensitive nerves on her lips which travelled along her body making her feel good.

Both then smiled and parted ways knowing there was still a lot of work to be done around Lumiose before tonight.

* * *

 _Timeskip: Evening_

It was around 7pm in the evening which was the time that Serena and Grant agreed to meet by the gates leading to Route 16. Both soon arrived with Serena having told her friends in the Pokemon Centre that she was going and with Grant doing the same with Voila. The pair smiled at each other before walking side by side as they made their way both looking forward to build on their last nightly encounter. They walked in silence for a while and once they were sure they were out of sight from anyone in Lumiose, they began to walk closer together with Grant even wrapping his left arm around Serena's waist resting his hand on the space between her curves and left ass cheek which he occassionally groped much to the honey blonde's delight.

It took the pair approximately 30 minutes to finally reach the hotel where Serena had booked a room for them. Glad and filled with excitement of having finally located the hotel, they exchanged looks and smiled at one another as they made their way towards the entrance now walking slightly faster than before. Serena who was trembling in excitement as she thought about what the night would be like, opened the main door to the hotel and entered. She had a quick glance around and sighed in relief to see that it appeared not too busy so it was very unlikely that she would come across anyone who would recognise her and Grant. Relieved with that, she took another deep breath when she suddenly felt Grant's hand rub her back as he led her towards the reception where there was an middle aged receptionist. Seeing the two people approach her, she looked up and offered a smile asking "How can I help you?"

"Em I booked a room for two for tonight. We just came to check in" said Serena hoping the woman would not suspect anything about a young teenager like her booking and sharing a room with a man who was a couple of years older than her like Grant. Serena feared the receptionist might refuse them to check in if she believed that she and Grant came her to only have sex with each other.

However the woman only nodded her head and said "I can certainly do that! Now what name did you book it under?"

"Well I booked it under Miss S.H" said Serena and she could see from the corner of her eyes that Grant had an eyebrow raised at that reservation name.

The receptionist entered the name onto the computer and after a few seconds said "Ah there it is. Yes you did reserve a room. You are in Room 22 and here are your keys. Also everything is already in the room. Thank you again for using our hotel and I hope you two have a pleasant stay with us!" handing the keys to Serena.

Serena offered a smile and said "Thank you" before she and Grant headed up the stairs towards their hotel suite.

As they headed upstairs Grant asked "Why did you reserve the room under Miss S.H? And what did she mean by everything is already in the room?"

Serena smiled and said "Well I did not want the hotel to know our real names so I had to use a fake one. Miss S.H actually stands for Miss Straw Hat girl and I picked it because when I was young and visited Professor Oak's camp I wore a straw hat and decided that would be a good name to use. For your other question just wait and see!".

After climbing the set of stairs and walking down a short corridor, they reached the door to Room 22. Serena eagerly put the key in and turned the lock to open it and once the lock had been undone opened the door revealing a quite luxurious looking room with the walls painted in porcelain white paint with a large king sized bed against one of the walls. There was also a dark brown wardrobe near a door leading to the ensuite bathroom. The pair stepped in with Grant closing and locking the door because they would need their privacy shortly. As he turned to face the inside of the room again he spotted a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of wine resting in it with two wine glasses on a small table near the bed. He turned towards the honey blonde who had a small blush of embarrassment and looked slightly worried hoping Grant would accept her offer and so said "Well I was thinking, you know, with all that has happened in Lumiose this way we could relax a bit and have fun. And so I thought a bottle of wine would help with that. I mean I have seen it so in movies and books. Is that alright with you?".

"Oh that is fine with me Serena. I was slightly surprised about you drinking that is all" replied Grant liking the idea the teen girl had.

"Well honestly this is the first time I would be drinking any alcohol but you were so nice and caring last time and I trust you enough to know you won't take advantage of me if I get drunk or something, right Grant?" asked Serena.

Grant walked up to Serena and closed the gap between them and placed his right hand across his chest while he used his left to lift Serena's chin up and said "I am not that kind of man. I will respect your boundaries and help make us feel as pleasured and good as comfortable".

Serena smiled and leaned up to kiss his right cheek and said "Thank you Grant".

Grant smiled and began to slide his left hand towards the left side of her hips whilst his right moved towards the other side of her hips and pulled her close into a tight hug. After colliding against his body Serena wrapped her arms around his abdomen as both were savouring the hug, with the honey blonde making sure to push her generous chest more into his body for him as his hands snaked around and rested on her clothes covered ass. Grant wanted to get the fun started and so began to squeeze and playfully pinch her ass as he said "So Serena come on let's get started".

Serena who was enjoying having her body pressed so tightly against his and feel his body heat while he toyed with her ass could only moan in pleasure as her hold around his body loosened. She then moved her head upwards and planted another long lingering kiss but this time on his neck saying "Not so fast Grant! I want to go and use the bathroom and get freshened up for you. I promise I won't take too long".

Grant sighed often having this same issue with Voila when they plan to get intimate and so released her from his hold knowing any arguments would not help. Once separated, Serena quickly headed towards the bathroom and before closing the door she poked her head out and said "While I get ready make yourself comfortable Grant. I will be out soon".

Grant listened as the shower switched on and so decided to sit on the bed before deciding to strip out of his clothes knowing he would not be wearing them for much longer. With his shoes, socks, top, vest and pants taken off he decided to remain in his boxers until Serena came and they got started and he sat waiting and thinking about all the things they would get up to again made his cock began to twitch at the anticipated events for later. Grant wanted to keep his sexual energy under control and so in order to distract himself he grabbed the bottle of wine and decided to open it and pour some for the pair especially since he heard the shower being turned off. As Grant uncorked the bottle and poured a generous amount for himself before being careful and pouring a small amount for Serena so that she can get used to it slowly, he heard the bathroom door open as his mind was racing thinking to himself " _Here we go!"_.

Grant watched with anticipation as he saw the delicate and alluring figure of Serena step out and gasped seeing the young teen performer in nothing but a white bathrobe as she carried her regular clothes with her bra on top of the pile, back into the room. She glanced at Grant and offered a smile and winked saying "Well you sure wanted to make yourself _very_ comfortable" as she strutted to the side with her hips swaying and placed her clothes on the small table near the curtained window on the opposite side of the room. Grant followed her movement and as if in a trance said "WOW Serena. You look gorgeous."

This made the honey blonde jerk and blush as she looked towards the floor while playing with her short hair asking "Do you really mean it?".

Grant nodded his head and said "Yeah definitely. I mean look at you. Ash will be a lucky guy one day….. But tonight that lucky person will be me. Come here Serena I have poured some of the wine for us".

Serena made her way over as her heart began to race at the thought of yet another intimate night she was going to have and that again with one of the few men who had managed to pleasure her the most previously. As she approached the bed and was about to sit besides Grant, he grabbed her right wrist and guided her towards his lap. Getting the message Serena grinned and moved over lowering herself onto his inviting lap and briefly playfully wriggled her ass into his semi-erect cock as she giggled reaching forward to grab her glass of wine. The teen looked at her drink in the glass before bringing it close to her face as she sniffed the delicate smelling wine. Satisfied with its sweet and pleasant smell Serena opened her mouth and drank a small portion. Her eyes immediately closed as she felt the drink trickle down her throat as she leaned back into Grant who rested his chin on her bathrobe covered right shoulder whilst also sipping from his glass. The pair spent a few minutes enjoying the wine and their sitting position in silence only talking when Grant would ask if Serena wanted a refill of her glass.

It was not long until the pair had finished the bottle and put their glasses back on the table. As they sat in their close sitting arrangement and with Serena now pressing more into Grant because the wine had made her very relaxed, the Cyllage Gym leader began to feel slightly adventurous again and moved his left hand which was resting on top of Serena's bathrobe covered thighs towards her breasts as he cupped and groped her left breast. Serena could only smile with her eyes still closed as she whispered out "Mmm Grant I like the way you touch me. The wine has made me feel so relaxed and now with you pleasuring me I feel so good".

Grant chuckled saying "Well I like the way you are pressed against me and moaning Serena. I really want us to get started now".

Serena bit her bottom lip as her toes curled and said "Me too Grant. Let's not waste anymore time I mean I can feel your semi-erect cock press against me! I want to see and taste it again sooo bad".

That was all Grant needed to hear from the teenage girl as he quickly removed his left hand from Serena's breast as the pair separated with the girl now sitting on the bed with Grant on his feet facing her while his semi-erection was noticeably pointed towards the honey blonde teen. Serena could not take her eyes off his cock and licked her lips at the thought of having it inside her mouth very soon again but for now she shook her head saying to herself " _No we need to do more foreplay before we really begin so I need to stay focused"_. With that Serena pulled her legs up onto the bed and adjusted her sitting position as she tilted her head up and reached with her arms as far as possible towards the gym leader as her misty, lust clouded eyes never broke contact with his. Grant copied her movements as he brought his hands down towards her placing them on her stomach and the space below her breasts. Serena needing to reach a bit more was now sitting on her knees with her legs spread wide open as her hands landed on either side of Grant's neck. The pair began to stroke and caress every inch of each other but with more difficulty for Grant as Serena still had her bathrobe on. Because of this Grant inched closer and began to plant small kisses all over her face starting with her forehead before kissing her nose, cheeks and the area close to the corner of her mouth.

Serena shuddered from their close and intimate moment and returned the affection as she leaned up and switched regularly between caressing and kissing his neck, cheeks and jaw. As the intensity of her kisses grew Grant's kisses also grew which was pure heaven for Serena who whispered "Oooh that feels so good Grant. You are a real man pleasing me. Mmmmh oh Arceus yes!".

Grant was pleased to receive those words and so slid his hands from her chest, up along her arms before finally caressing her neck as he leaned further down to kiss her face. Grant wasted no time to assault her face as he planted many kisses all over until he reached her lips. He desperately wanted to kiss her lips but knew of her rule and was about to back away when Serena tightened her hold around his neck and leaned in with her lips partly pouted towards his. The gym leader did not know what was going on because while he knew Serena was strongly against having her first kiss with anyone other than Ash, she was willingly leaning in. His mind began to race with reasons before he decided the most logical one was " _It must be the wine. She might have had a little too much"_. With quick reflexes when he felt the tip of her nose rub against his, he grabbed onto her shoulders and stopped her leaning even further. Serena was puzzled by Grant's action but then it immediately hit her - she was about to have her first kiss and it wasn't with Ash! " _Oh my Arceus! I can't believe I almost kissed Grant. Thankfully Grant knew and stopped me, I knew I could trust him"_ Serena thought to herself as she separated from the man and returned to sitting on her knees position on the bed.

Serena looked towards the side and mumbled "We almost kissed Grant. Thank you for stopping me and I really mean it".

Grant sighed in relief and said "You are welcome Serena. But I think it would be best if we focus on other body parts or do something else to prevent that from happening again".

Serena had to agree and so thought about what else they might do when suddenly a sexualised version of 'Truth or Dare' taught to her by Shauna, Trevor and Tierno at Sycamore's Camp entered her mind. She liked the idea and so turned to face Grant and "How about a special game of 'Truth or Dare'?".

Grant liked the idea of that and said "Sure. And since it was your idea you can ask first Serena".

Serena hummed to herself trying to think of what question or dare to give Grant when a lightbulb went off in her head and so she asked "OK well 'Truth or Dare?".

Grant too had to think about it for a bit and decided to say "I will go with a dare Serena".

Serena smiled knowing that he would pick that option and so with a beaming but teasing smile said "Well your dare will be for you to put your face in my breasts?"

Grant could only chuckle as he said "I can do that!" before sitting down besides Serena who undid the fabric belt of her bathrobe letting the top part of the garment gently slide off her shoulders to showcase her generously sized breasts to Grant once again. Grant stared at the magnificent, soft and perky looking breasts in front of him and bit his lips to hold back his urges of jumping at them immediately. The gym leader did not break eye contact from them as he thought " _They look so wonderful and juicy just like last time. Serena really knows how to make a man lust for her and I am going to savour this dare!"_ as his head slowly moved towards his goal.

Serena watched him with an eager look waiting for the pleasure to begin. Her breathing increased as she thought about Grant's face between her breasts as she thought back to their previous encounter and how skilled he was. The performer brought her arms up and crossed them under her breasts making them push upwards and outwards for her partner. Her eyes refocused on Grant as she watched his head lean towards her as her chest rose and fell with her sharp and increased breathing. Grant could see her chest rise and fall as well as hear her increased breathing but did not let this distract him as his nose soon pressed against the area of her chest between her breasts. Grant looked upwards towards the face of the honey blonde teen and was met with her blue eyes as they stared back at his with a mix of desire and impatience for him to start pleasing her. Grant smiled and gave a small chuckle seeing that look from the teen girl and knew she was struggling to control her urges for him. He did not want her to wait any more and so while still meeting the gaze of her eyes he opened his mouth as he moved and placed it over one of her pink areola letting his tongue dance over that sensitive circular area while he also sucked on the erect nipple which was one of the first things he noticed when her breasts came to view. Serena took a sharp breath of air as she hissed and threw her head back breaking off her eye contact with Grant. Her mind and breasts were going crazy with Grants tongue work as she thought " _Oh my Arceus. This feels so good, he really knows how to play with breasts and please girls. So glad we agreed to meet up to do this again!"_.

Grant saw the way the honey blonde reacted and was proud about making her react like this and so began to flick her nipple with his tongue as he kissed and sucked on her breast. Serena was feeling immense pleasure from her breasts and ran her fingers along Grant's hair as she caressed and massaged the man's head as a reward for how he was making her feel. Grant let his hands get involved too as they slid up and down along the sides of her body trying to feel every inch and curve of the girl he was sharing an intimate moment with. The gentle sucking and kissing of her left breast continued for a few more minutes but with each minute Grant spent more time kissing rather than sucking as he decided after 5 minutes it was time to swap breasts. He released his mouth from her left breast and watched as some of his saliva trailed downwards but was unable to see where it went as the bottom half of the bathrobe was still on Serena. Instead he turned towards her right breast and began to kiss it just like he did with her left where now was his right hand was massaging and milking it to add to his partner's pleasure. Serena was unable to speak for the entire 5 minutes because she had never had her breasts stimulated or receive this kind of pleasure in a long time and was savoring the moment. Since the honey blonde was unable to talk she decided to let Grant know how good she felt by continuing to run her fingers through his hair while also planting multiple long and lingering kisses to his forehead each which made him smile and as a result stimulating her breasts more at the same time.

10 minutes had passed since Grant began his dare and while he enjoyed touching, stimulating and kissing Serena's breasts as he switched from one breast to another regularly, he decided it was time to return to the game. He reluctantly removed his lips from her left breast and looked up at Serena who with shut eyes and open mouth tried to catch her breath again. It took a few seconds before Serena opened her eyes and smiled at Grant saying "That was. That was simply amazing Grant! Thank you for making me feel so much pleasure already."

Grant smiled and rubbed her bathrobe covered right arm as he said "I enjoyed that a lot too. I love your breasts Serena, they are amazing. But we also need to get back to the game and so what is your choice Serena? Truth or dare?"

Serena blushed at the compliment about her breasts before she thought about what to pick. She wanted to pick dare hoping and knowing it would be something she could do to return the pleasure but decided not to rush right now since they have the whole night for that and so replied "Truth".

Grant smiled and shuffled closer until their arms were rubbing as he asked "OK well I was meaning to ask you this last time Serena. Tell me about your first sexual experience if you can?"

Serena's eyes went wide at the question as her mind tried to think back to when her first sexual encounter was and after a few seconds of thinking said "Well it was a year ago just after my 16th birthday and I guess my hormones were going overdrive because I soon had sexual thoughts and curiosity. This was also because when I was 14 my ex-neighbour used to talk dirty to me and tell me what he would do to me if we ever wanted to do them together. He moved away and when I turned 16 I thought back to those things he said to me. Eventually I asked a guy friend of mine in Vaniville what those things meant and he explained them and said he would be happy to help demonstrate a few of those things to me. A few weeks later my mom had to go and stay with a friend of hers because she was ill and so I had the house to myself for 2 days and invited him to stay the two nights with me. He came over and we spent the first part of the night watching pornography videos on the TV using my tablet. It was my first time and really turned me on and later he taught me about handjobs and blowjobs and let me practice on him. He also licked my pussy and fingered me too and made me cum properly for the first time ever. It was also the first time I shared a shower with a boy and it was a lot of fun washing each other before we slept together naked in my bed. He asked if I wanted to have sex but I said I wanted to save my virginity. We spent the next day learning about foreplay and how to touch and maximise pleasure on each other's bodies. Ever since I have had encounters like ours with guys while I was still in Vaniville and now on my journey in Kalos too."

Grant listened intently and was getting turned on hearing how Serena entered the world of lust and sexual pleasure as his cock was getting harder. He thought to himself " _That guy was a lucky kid I have to admit"_ and out of curiosity asked "What was the lucky guy's name and how old was he at the time?"

Serena surprised at Grant for asking said "His name is Jacob and he was 16 as well at the time. He left on his journey a couple of months after we first had our encounter and have not seen or heard from him since."

Grant was still thinking back to how Serena must have been like when she first learnt about sexual pleasure making his cock twitch and swell even more. This was something Serena noticed from the corner of her eyes and smiled said "Ok my turn to ask again Grant. Truth or dare?"

Grant thought about this and decided since he just did a dare even though it was an enjoyable one, he wanted to pick truth this time and so replied accordingly.

Serena placed her right pointer finger on the edge of chin and crossed her legs as she wondered what to ask and after a couple of seconds of thinking faced Grant and asked "Tell me Grant have you thought back to our first encounter in Cyllage since that night?"

That was an easy question in Grant's mind and immediately replied "Yes of course Serena! That was a special night we shared. In honesty, the first couple of nights and weeks after I could not think about much else. I remember even when I made love to my Viola when she came to visit or I went to visit her, all I could picture was you and the pleasure we gave each other. Of course Viola doesn't know about that!".

Serena once again blushed at hearing Grant's confession and that he even thought of her when he made love to his girlfriend. She had to admit it was similar for her too as she spent many nights thinking back to that encounter especially when she had to pleasure herself on nights she wasn't meeting up with anyone.

"Serena, truth or dare?" asked Grant wanting to move on with the game.

Serena eyed the bulge in his boxers and hungrily said "Dare."

Grant saw where she was looking and smirked as he said "Fine. I will give you an easy dare which is for you to suck my cock."

"Finally" immediately replied Serena as her lust was beginning to take over again. She lunged herself against Grant resting her palms on his chest as she kissed his left pec muscle before moving her head and hands down his body gliding over his abs before they landed on his boxer shorts.

Serena looked up at Grant who reached his left hand down placing it under her chin and cupping it to encourage the girl. Serena returned her attention to the boxer shorts which were covering up her prize and so began to tug and pull on them. Grant spread his legs to help her and as she continued to pull them down, he leaned downwards too and gently kissed her forehead looking forward to her skilled hands and mouth to pleasure his cock again. It took only a few more seconds before Grant felt the boxer shorts slide down his legs as his cock sprang up as a result. Serena turned her attention towards his cock and admired its size and its rigid and wide girth. The honey blonde was sure her fluids were drenching her panties and to distract herself she lifted her head upwards towards the proud owner of the impressive cock in front of her. Grant too shifted his head to look at Serena and his grey eyes were only met with her left eye as her hair had become ruffled and messy during their foreplay with parts now covering her right eye. But for Grant the site of Serena like that on the bed with messy hair and his cock in front of her was heaven making it even harder and begin to twitch more. This caught the attention of the Performer who said huskily "I love big cocks Grant. But yours is so much bigger than most I have been with. I have been looking forward to this night for a while." as she ended her sentence by biting her bottom lip whilst looking at the member of the gym leader again.

"Go on Serena. I can tell how much you want my cock. And besides you have to complete the dare remember" said Grant who still had his left hand cupping her chin and began stroking from her left cheek.

Serena did not have to be told twice as she shuffled backwards before leaning down until she was on her knees. Once in that position and using her left elbow to prop her body up in this position, she reached forward and wrapped her right hand around the base of his cock with her head tilted towards the left side. She stuck her tongue out and inched towards the head of Grant's cock as she maintained eye contact with the man and after a few seconds which felt like forever for Serena, her tongue gently brushed against the head. She did not want to waste anymore time and began to let her tongue run wild as it moved and covered every inch of it with her saliva whilst also savoring the taste of his cock. Once Serena was satisfied with rekindling her relationship with the head of the familiar cock, she straightened her head again so that her mouth was directly covering the head properly now. She peered up at Grant again as she began to move her head along the shaft trying to fit in as much of his cock inside her warm, moist mouth. Once she had managed to fit a suitable amount in her mouth and still making eye contact with Grant, she slowly bobbed her head moving up and down the couple of inches of cock she had managed to work into her mouth. At the same time wanting more inside the honey blonde slowly let go of the base of his cock and placed her right hand on the bed again where her left was and propped herself up onto her hands and knees.

In her new position Serena was able to bob more easily since she no longer had to worry about balancing her body weight using just her left elbow and so jammed more and more of her friend's cock inside. Grant looked up and shut his eyes as all he could manage to say was "Ahh so good".

Serena could not help but smile whilst still moving her mouth along his length letting her tongue glide along the underside feeling all the large and swollen vessels of the impressive organ she was craving for. Grant had to clench his teeth feeling the immense pleasure he experienced from having Serena suck his cock. He had admit her technique was amazing and close to perfection because it brought him so much pleasure - not even Viola or any other girl he had been with was able to pleasure him so well with just their mouth. " _She is so amazing this girl. And to think this is from just one year of practice….. I wonder how many cocks she has sucked so far since her first one. It must be quite a lot! Dang it, Ash sure is one lucky dude!"_ he said to himself as he used his left thumb and rubbed circles on the girl's forehead to let her know he was enjoying this.

The gym leader opened his eyes again when he felt her left hand wrap around the base again and so watched in anticipation for what she was going to do. Serena saw from the corner of her eyes that Grant had tilted his head down towards her which meant she had his attention again. " _Here goes nothing but I hope I can deepthroat this large cock. I have been meaning to since last time when I couldn't manage it completely."_ Serena pep talked to herself and pushed herself against the length of his cock as more and more disappeared inside her mouth. The sounds in the bedroom which up until now were only of grunting and giggling, was now replaced with that of a squelching sound from the way Serena was sucking on Grant's cock. Drool was flowing down the girl's chin and hanging off it with some landing on the bed but Serena did not care. All she wanted was the whole of his cock inside her mouth and so pushed on which made the squelching sounds louder and louder with every extra inch she fitted in her mouth.

Serena pushed on and on as the squelching sounds increased and her eyes were partly closed. Her jaw began to hurt from how wide open it was and for so long but she did not want to quit. Going further and further she craved to reach the end when suddenly her head jerked and her stomach pushed inwards as she felt herself gag making her knees move upwards and briefly get off the mattress of the bed. The performer was unable to control her gagging and so pulled back until she had released his entire cock from her mouth. Taking a couple of seconds to catch her breath and calm herself down as she watched some of her drool hang off from the underside of his cock like icicles before they dripped onto the bed. Serena decided to move her hands forward and cup Grant's large and filled balls and began to fondle and massage them hoping soon to empty their contents on her body. Grant liked the way she played with his balls and said "You know Serena. I held back from having sex with Viola for a week because I knew we would run into each other during the League Conference. But after the Team Flare incident I wasn't too sure and was about to sleep with Viola until you told me about this arrangement. I am glad I held off because that way you and I will have fun emptying these filled balls".

"Mmmh. Grant" whispered Serena filled with lust and desperation to have it taken care of after hearing how dirty but honestly he spoke. She felt a warm dampness in her panties and this re energized the girl as she latched onto the head of his cock and once again inched closer fitting more and more inside her mouth. Soon Serena had more than three-quarters of it inside when her pushing slowed because she was beginning to struggle to get the rest in again. Seeing this Grant wanted to help and get deepthroated by the teen girl and so placed his hands on the back of her head and pushed her head towards him hoping it would help. Serena looked up and winked at Grant for his assistance and with him pushing she continued to stuff more of his cock inside until she felt her nose nestle among his pubic hair and press against his pubic region. Serena's lips formed a smile at having finally managed to deepthroat Grant and so let her tongue go wild in happiness as it ran across the underside as well as the sides. Grant curled his feet and harshly grabbed onto Serena's hair who winced from the pain of having her hair tugged so rough.

"Oooh this is so amazing Serena. No one has managed to deepthroat me like this except Viola a long time ago. She won't do it anymore because she found it so hard so this experience is so different for me. Oh Arceus!" declared Grant.

Serena was still wincing from the rough hair tugging and pulling and was also running out of air which made her pull back from his cock. "Ahhh, ahhh" moaned both Serena and Grant once she had released his cock as they panted for air with Serena seeing the multiple trails of drool connecting her lips to different parts of his cock - some of the drool sticking on the side, some on the top side and some on the underside. This turned her on more and so with half closed eyes she reached forward and gave a wet, sloppy kiss to one of Grant's hairy thighs before running her tongue in circular motions on the head of his cock again, tasting his salty precum which was flooding out now. Wanting to have all his precum in her mouth instead of wasting any by letting it drip onto the bed or floor, Serena wrapped her lips around his cock again and began another blowjob but this time involved tilting her head and rubbing his cock against the insides of her cheeks to catch as much of his precum as possible.

Grant moaned in ecstasy and cupped her cheeks rubbing them tenderly which made Serena smile and laugh in joy when she briefly let go of his cock. "Let me clean you up quickly Grant" said Serena before she began once again slurping and sucking on his cock to clean it off her saliva and his precum.

Once she was satisfied with her work, she unwrapped her lips from his cock and licked her lips as she sat down on her knees again on the bed waiting for what was next. Serena cleared her throat and said "OK Grant truth o-" but she was unable to finish her sentence because Grant jumped at her and pushed her down onto the bed with him on top of her.

Serena was startled by this but knew she could trust the man and so relaxed and smiled enjoying feeling his muscular body on top of her small, delicate frame. Grant smirked at the girl and moved a hand down towards her panties and moved it aside to free her vaginal lips. He began to massage the folds making Serena quiver as her breathing became shallow and rapid. Grant licked his lips and leaned in towards her left ear and whispered "Come on Serena. Let's stop with the game. Let me return the favor you just gave me so sit back and enjoy this because I remember you enjoyed this part last time we did it".

Serena gulped and automatically undid her bathrobe and took it off as Grant got off her and stood up again. He watched her discard the robe and throw it over behind her head as it landed on the opposite of the floor. The honey blonde pushed aside parts of her panties and spread her long and well developed, firm legs as she eagerly waited for the arrival of the dark skinned man's tongue. Grant slowly took a couple of steps forward until he reached the edge of the bed and fitted between Serena's now dangling legs. He crouched down and sat on his knees before he reached with his left hand asking "You ready Serena sweetheart?".

Serena could only nod as she bit her lips in anticipation of what was about to happen as she followed the movement of Grant's head and left hand. The man happy with her nod as an answer stretched his left hand forward and placed it on her inner thigh as he began to rub along it before reaching her pubic region. He returned his focus on Serena's face wanting to see her expressions whilst his hand glided over towards her vaginal folds. The honey blonde teen closed her eyes as she felt sharp and pleasant sensations flowing through her body from her pussy region and could only quietly whisper out from time to time "Oh yes. Mmmh".

It was not long until Grant had reached his desired goal and ran his fingers over her folds watching and sensing as she shook in pleasure while her breathing became more frantic and without a rhythm. He smirked at being able to make her feel like that and boldly pressed his left index finger against the space between her lips letting the tip partly enter her precious hole. Serena could only gasp at this and she reached towards her breasts massaging them as she shook and quivered on the bed. Grant had a good feel around her pussy and while he could tell she was wet and well lubricated he believed he could add to it and so removed his left hand from her pussy and placed it in his mouth covering it in saliva. Once he had enough saliva on his left hand he placed it back on her pussy and said "Just want to make you more wet Serena".

With that he began to massage her pussy from spreading her lips to caressing the space surrounding it making sure everything was now covered with his saliva. A minute into it he stopped being glad with his handiwork and Serena had to agree as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. Grant placed his right index finger this time against the slit and spread the folds open as he could make out the small hole of her pussy. He was desperate and full of desire to explore that region with his cock but knew it was off limits. Instead he decided to finally pleasure her with his tongue and so stuck his tongue and inched closer. Just as he was a couple of centimetres away from her most precious and private region, he gathered some saliva and spat onto her pussy. Serena could only gasp at this as she lifted her head from the bed to see what he had done since not many of the guys she has been with did this so it was kind of new or not regular experience. Grant's grey eyes met her eyes once again as he smirked and without breaking contact, leaned down and stuck his tongue out and began to work it along her pussy and the sensitive area of skin around it. It did not take long before Serena began to clutch onto the bed sheets as she moaned loudly from Grant's experienced tongue pleasuring her so well. The intensity was increased a few minutes into the licking and stroking when Grant spread her folds and began to suck and use his tongue to flick the girl's clit. This sent Serena into overdrive as she began to breathe more rapidly whilst also shaking and hoping to give him a better angle and get more pleasure herself she placed one of her legs over his shoulder and shuffled forward to stuff her pussy into his face.

10 minutes later after having assaulted her pussy and making Serena scream in pleasure a couple times which made them nervous because they did not want to be kicked out for being too loud, Grant stood up again and offered a hand to the still panting and tired looking Serena who had bliss and pleasure written across her face. She continued to lie in bed trying to catch her breath with her legs still shaking from the continuous assault she received from the man standing over her. After a few more seconds, she stretched out her hand and grabbed Grant's who now used his strength to help the girl stand up. Once she was up she was still slightly wobbling because of her still shaking legs and so Grant placed his hands on her hips to keep her upright. He closed the gap between them and asked "How was that Serena? Enjoyed it?".

Serena giggled and kissed his chest saying "That was amazing Grant! I like how you remembered my spots even though it has been a while since our night in Cyllage."

Grant could only chuckle at that as he played with her hair. The pair remained in this embrace for while before Grant got curious and asked "Hey Serena have you ever done or thought about body rubbing or pretend sex?".

This peaked Serena's interest who stopped running her hands over his abs and said "I have heard about it from a couple of guys I have been intimate with and read about it on my tablet one night. But I have never done it or know too much about it. I was actually going to ask Alain after he won the league if he wanted to have pretend sex with me to reward him for winning the League because I made sure not be intimate with any of Ash's rivals before and during the League Conference. But then you know, the Team Flare business happened."

"Want me to teach you and practice together then?" asked Grant eagerly hoping she would agree.

Serena knew what it involved and knew she would be safe and respected with Grant and so quickly said "Sure thing Grant. Teach me please!".

The gym leader breathed a sigh of relief and so separated from the girl slightly and said "Spread your legs for me Serena. Body rubbing or pretend sex involves directly rubbing and stimulating my cock against your pussy BUT of course don't worry I know your rules and limits so will not trick you or cheat you in any way to enter you."

Serena nodded and spread her legs for her partner and watched as he stroked his cock and covered it in his saliva to lube it as it got harder before approaching her with his cock still in his right hand. Once he was up close and pressed against her, he gently motioned his cock in between the gap of her thighs. It was not long until she felt her pussy being stimulated as she felt his warm and hard cock make contact and graze her pussy and its folds. Happy with his positioning, Grant let go off his cock and wrapped his arms around Serena's shoulder and neck who copied his action but instead of wrapping them around his neck she hugged his torso. With both now in a comfortable position, he called out "OK Serena I am going to start pumping in and out. I hope you like how it feels."

With that he began to do as he said and began to pump in and out of the gap made by her thighs as the topside of his penis rubbed and stimulated Serena's pussy. Serena began to moan having never experienced something like this before and so tightened her hug of his torso and began to kiss his chest and arms. 5 minutes into the pretend sex session, Serena's mind was going blank as she thought to herself " _Is this how it feels to have a cock rub against your pussy?! It feels so good! WOW. If only Alain and I could have done this at the League. Maybe next time we see each other we can"_. Serena decided to praise Grant for this and said "This feels so amazing. I have never had a cock rub against my pussy before but this is so amazing. Gosh Arceus I love this feeling".

"Ugh, yes Serena. This does mmh….. feel amaz- NO! I think I can't hold back much longer Serena! Quick we have to get on the bed and change position before I cum otherwise some might land on or near your pussy and you could get pregnant".

Serena gasped and while both held onto each other they shuffled onto the bed where Grant used his superior strength to push them over with Serena under him. He sighed in relief at having not cummed yet and began to continue rubbing his cock against her pussy with the only difference being they are now in the missionary position. Both stared at each other as Serena cuddled him with Grant continuing to thrust against her at the same time as he was kissing her forehead and cheeks regularly. It was not long before Grant tensed and declared "I am going to cum Serena and it is going to be a large load as well, I can feel it".

Serena held her breath in as she watched him speed up his thrusting and not long after she felt him lift his back up slightly and could see multiple strings of extra thick, warm, white cum shoot out and land all over her stomach with some reaching her breast. One of those strings shot far forward landing on Serena's nose with some splattered around her eyes. Grant rolled off and both were panting for air and recovering from their euphoria as they held hands with each other. Serena had to admit the load was very large but was not surprised since the pretend sex session brought both so much pleasure. Besides she eyed his balls again and could see that they were still swollen and looked tender meaning there was still a lot of cum for her to empty out of him.

Both were trying to relax again by taking a 20 minute pause, and once they felt ready again Serena turned to face Grant and said "That was amazing Grant. I loved it a lot and I think I want to do it again right now".

Grant did not mind as his cock began to twitch after a couple of seconds and he said "I don't mind. My cock is ready and the night is still young sweetheart".

Serena gently cupped his balls and said "These look ready too. I want every drop of your cum so let's hope your next load will also be big".

* * *

 _Following morning…._

The pair in Room 22 woke up with roughly having each other's genitals in their faces as they had fallen asleep the previous night in a 69 position. Both saw the opportunity and began giving each other another 69 which carried on for a while.

 _2 hours later….._

Serena and Grant were relaxing in their room and dressed each other when Serena's tablet went off. The honey blonde reached for it and found it was a message from the shop owner from Dendemille saying he had arrived near the Hotel. Both then gathered their bags and left the room locking it and making sure to have the key with as they headed down to the reception to check out.

Once they arrived by the reception, the receptionist from the previous night asked "How did you find your stay in your room? Everything as you expected?"

Serena and Grant glanced at each other knowingly with Grant saying "It was much better than we expected" as he skillfully pinched Serena's ass without it being noticeable, making the honey blonde blush twice as much for both the comment he just made and his playful touching with her.

"That is nice to hear! Well remember where we are and we hope you book a room with us soon again" said the receptionist as she was handed over the key before Grant and Serena walked out of the door.

As they left the hotel and entered the nearby outside space around it they spotted a white van with Serena recognising a familiar looking man in his mid to late 20s standing next to it. Serena smiled and waved as she approached the man who once he saw her returned the gesture. As soon as they were close to each other they shared a tight hug kissing each other's cheeks before his hands slid down to her hips as she rubbed his arms. They soon separated from the embrace with Serena saying "Thank you for doing this for me. It means a lot."

"Nonsense Serena. I heard about what happened in Lumiose and wanted to come even before you contacted me to bring supplies to the city but I needed someone to cover the shop. In fact now that you are here (spots Grant) oh and Grant if I believe I am correct, I would be glad to drive you two back to Lumiose as well." said the shop owner considering how bad the situation is in Lumiose.

Serena had a wide smile on her face and asked "Really? You would do that? Well I can't just thank you and leave it at that. Ooh I know! Let me reward you, how about that?".

The shop owner's eyes brightened at that knowing fully well what sort of reward Serena had in mind for him and replied "Sure I would love a reward from you Serena dear".

This made Serena giggle as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the side as she turned to face Grant and said "We won't be too long, honest!".

Grant did not mind and said "No take your time guys. Since we will be driving back you two will have enough time."

But it appeared the pair were not able to hear that as the man frantically began to tug on the bottom of Serena's dress while she undid his belt and pants behind a secluded spot since it would be weird to have Grant just watch them or have a stranger stubble upon them.

It was roughly 15 minutes later when both returned with the shop owner still fixing his belt while Serena slightly wobbling, wiped her mouth and tidied her hair again. Grant looked at the pair and knew she gave him a blowjob partly because the man was still doing his pants up but also because she had a small trail of cum near her chin and so said "Serena you still have some cum on your chin."

Serena blushed and quickly wiped her chin with the back of her hand and looked at it to see that there was indeed a trail. She supposed she missed it when cleaning up her face from the blowjob and shrugged her shoulders and scooped it up using her tongue and into her mouth. Grant then peeked at the bottom of her dress and saw it was lightly creased and with her wobbled walk knew the shop owner had fingered her well.

Grant knew it was none of his business to ask and confirm his guesses but he still hoped his name he wrote with his marker on her inner right thigh in the part where it joins her pelvis and close to the underside of her ass cheek. He whispered to Serena to ask and she replied "Yes it's still there. I asked him to check and said it was in tact." ending her sentence with a wink. Glad his 'tatoo' was still present he joined the pair as the trio entered the van and set off on the short drive back to Lumiose.

* * *

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"AAAAHHHH YES! I'M CUMMING!... Just thinking about that time and what we will do tonight is making me so horny. I hope Grant won't be upset that my first orgasm tonight was not caused by him directly haha" laughed Serena while she lay in the tub with her body still shaking from the orgasm she had just experienced.

A few minutes passed and Serena decided to get cleaned up and get ready for her date as she returned to wash her body thoroughly.

* * *

 **Well that is it for now guys.**

 **I hope it was really fun reading it. Next chapter will involve Serena's present time night with Grant and now that she had her kiss and has the agreement with Ash there is a lot more these two can do now so you will have to wait and see what happens.**


End file.
